


Метод

by ResidentTrickster



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Кайло Рен ловит маньяков, курит дешевые сигареты, много пьет и не берет стажеров - за одним исключением.AU, частичный ретеллинг сериала "Метод".





	1. - 1 -

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по большей части дженовый, однако отношенческая линия линия играет в нем сюжетообразующую роль. Пока не могу сказать, насколько рейтинговыми будут сцены между Кайло и Рей, но за рамки легкой эротики они вряд ли выйдут. Отношения Кайло и Хакса - классический броманс. Относительно взаимодействия Рей и Хакса полагаюсь на вашу фантазию. ^^ 
> 
> Постараюсь обновлять этот фик каждую среду.

На широком черном столе стояла одинокая пепельница.

— Это просто беседа, — предупредил Хакс и включил диктофон. — Вы ответите на несколько вопросов, и мы вас отпустим. Чистая формальность. 

Рей усмехнулась. 

— Я вижу. Не нужно оправдываться, я не буду писать на вас жалобу за превышение полномочий. Делайте то, что нужно. 

В серой комнате без окон было очень холодно. Рей провела здесь последние сутки или чуть больше, точнее она не могла сказать: взаперти чутье притуплялось. Толстовка, которую притащил Финн (и кто только его пропустил, неужели Хакс?), почти не грела. Еду последний раз приносили вчера. Вместо туалета оставили ведро. 

Рей знала, зачем весь этот цирк — от нее ждут сговорчивости. Ждут, что она струсит, испугается и расскажет все. Однако правда состояла в том, что скрывать Рей было нечего. Все секреты остались у Кайло. У Рей были только общеизвестные факты.

— Хотите закурить? — Хакс выложил на стол смятую пачку дешевых сигарет и подвинул Рей. 

Кайло курил только эту марку. «Дерьмовые, но мозги прочищают», — так он говорил. Рей знала: если закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться, то можно услышать его голос, глубокий и чуть хриплый. По спине пробежали мурашки от одного только воспоминания. 

На секунду Рей крепко, почти до боли, зажмурилась, затем неспешно подвинула себе пепельницу, вытряхнула из пачки сигарету, щелкнула зажигалкой и затянулась. Нужно было держаться спокойно и ровно. Это легко, если не разрешать себе лишних мыслей.

— Перейдем к делу. Что вас интересует, агент Хакс? — спросила Рей, выдыхая сизый дым.

— Меня интересует все. — Хакс сел напротив и небрежно закинул ногу на ногу. — Начните со знакомства. Как вы стали стажером Кайло Рена? Он ведь не берет стажеров, это всем известно. 

— Если честно, я не хотела становиться его стажером. Мы с Финном мечтали служить под началом детектива Дэмерона, — Рей легкомысленно пожала плечами. — Наше знакомство с Реном — просто случайность, мы столкнулись в кабинете мистера Скайуокера. 

Она сделала затяжку.

— И что же было дальше? — Хакс поднял с пола черный портфель. 

— Мистер Скайуокер спросил, не хочу ли стать стажером Рена. Отказываться было неудобно. — поколебавшись, Рей затушила сигарету и достала новую. — И я согласилась. Чем руководствовался мистер Скайуокер, сказать не могу. Почему Рен согласился, не знаю, но догадываюсь: когда-то Скайуокер был его учителем. Очевидно, у них сохранились особые отношения, хоть в это и сложно поверить, зная Рена. 

«Ты плохо врешь, — говорил Кайло. — Нужно больше тренироваться. Ври чаще. Ври, даже когда можешь сказать правду».

Что ж, Рей попыталась. Хакс, впрочем, не впечатлился.

— Интересная версия, — протянул он. — Но у меня есть другая.

Хакс достал из портфеля набитую бумагами папку и начал неторопливо в ней рыться. Через некоторое время он выложил на стол смятый лист. 

— Это вы писали?

Рей подвинула бумагу к себе: ну конечно, это было ее заявление на стажировку. Хакс неплохо подготовился. Интересно, что еще было в его папке с бумагами?

— Почерк вроде бы знакомый, — невинно ответила Рей. — Думаю, что я. Вы правы, агент. 

— Будет легче, если вы не будете врать по мелочам, — механически проговорил Хакс. — Но если вам сложно, могу задавать наводящие вопросы. Вы сами написали заявление на стажировку и отдали Люку Скайуокеру, верно? Вы хотели стажироваться именно у Кайло Рена. Почему?

Рей поморщилась. Этот очевидный вопрос задел в душе что-то не зажившее до конца. 

— Вы серьезно это спрашиваете? — спросила она чуть более резко, чем хотела. — Вы знали его сколько, лет пятнадцать? 

— Двенадцать лет и шесть месяцев, — отозвался Хакс.

Рей заметила, что его пальцы чуть дрогнули. 

— И вы не понимаете, почему у него хочется учиться?

— У меня есть некоторые догадки, — Хакс хмыкул. — Но это не относится к делу. Стажироваться у Рена хотят многие, но он всем отказывал. Всем, кроме вас. Почему, как вы думаете?

На этот вопрос имелся готовый ответ, совершенно честный. 

— Он увидел во мне потенциал.

— Какого рода?

Зажатая между пальцев сигарета медленно тлела. Рей знала, что у нее будут спрашивать именно такое. Но одно дело знать, а другое — слышать, здесь и сейчас. Слова жглись, слова горели внутри, и в конце оставался только пепел. 

— Вы так много знаете, агент Хакс, — Рей криво улыбнулась. — Не думаю, что расскажу вам нечто новое. 

— А я, напротив, уверен, что вы найдете, чем меня удивить. 

Рей посмотрела на Хакса внимательнее: за последнее время он сильно постарел. В рыжих волосах появились седые волосы, лоб перерезали две скорбные морщины. В движениях и походке ощущалась усталость и тяжесть. Когда они встретились впервые, примерно полгода назад, Хакс был совсем другим.

Рей тоже была другой. Она подумала, что бы сделал Кайло, окажись он сейчас на ее месте. Представить подобное было сложно, но Рей постаралась. 

«Ты готова», — сказал ей Кайло неделю назад, и это было совсем про другое. 

— Может быть, принесете мне кофе? — Рей вскинула подбородок повыше. — Я вижу, разговор планируется долгим.

Хакс посмотрел на нее со странным узнаванием. Кажется, все получилось, как нужно.

— Может быть, — он поднялся со стула. — Без молока и сахара?

Рей кивнула.

— Без.

Кайло пил только такой кофе. 

***  
_Примерно полгода назад_

— Как я тебе? — Рей медленно спустилась по ступенькам и улыбнулась. — Вызываю уважение, трепет и все такое?

Одолженные у Джесс блузка, пиджак и брюки были слишком свободным, а туфли наоборот жали, но заявиться к мистеру Скайуокеру в привычных джинсах и толстовке было неловко. В центральном полицейском управлении Корусанта работали серьезные люди, на которых по-настоящему хотелось произвести впечатление. 

— Ну… Ты такая взрослая, — протянул Финн. Он-то не постеснялся одеться как обычно, в свободную рубашку кислотно-желтого цвета и драные джинсы. — Ужас. 

Рей отвесила ему нежный подзатыльник. 

— Сам ты ужас. Пошли уже, на автобус опоздаем. 

Финн скорчил недовольную физиономию и галантно подставил локоть. Поколебавшись, Рей оперлась на него: туфли немилосердно жали, и переставлять ноги удавалось с трудом. Хорошо, что автобус довозил почти до самого управления. 

— Ты не передумала, да? — спросил Финн, когда они заняли свободные места в самом хвосте. — Зачем тебе этот Кайло Рен?

— О боги, только не опять. — Рей устало потерла переносицу. 

— Просто объясни, почему ты хочешь пойти стажером именно к нему. Говорят, что он, ну, псих, — Финн понизил голос, как будто их могли подслушивать. — Совершенно больной. И к тому же он не берет к себе никого! 

Рей устало закатила глаза. Они говорили об этом бессчетное количество раз, с того самого дня, как им обоим пришли письма о зачислении в штат центрального полицейского управления Корусанта. 

— Говорят, что у детектива Дэмерона потрясающая задница, — протянула Рей с ухмылкой. — Ты поэтому хочешь попасть к нему?

Финн отвел взгляд.

— Вовсе нет! Мне просто хочется с ним работать. Тебе ведь и самой нравились его лекции.

Рей кивнула. Детектив Дэмерон и в самом деле был классным лектором, остроумным и обаятельным. Даже самые занудные аспекты теории раскрытия преступлений становились в его исполнении терпимыми, а то и занимательными. Он относился к студентам как к коллегам и этим подкупал. 

— Меня часто спрашивают, в какой степени следует полагаться на интуицию при расследовании, — заметил Дэмерон в конце последней лекции предпоследнего семестра. — Мой ответ: интуиция, безусловно, важна, но не настолько, как принято думать. Если вы, конечно, не Кайло Рен. Его метод уникален, и его уникальность в первую очередь в том, что никто не знает, что это за метод и есть ли он в принципе.

По аудитории разнеслись смешки. Про Кайло Рена и его фантастические способности к раскрытию преступлений были наслышаны все, но подробностей никто не знал. Говорили, что у него нюх на преступников, нечто вроде радара или телепатии. 

— Вы знаете его, сэр? — спросил кто-то.

— Знаю ли я Кайло? Да, — Дэмерон улыбнулся. — Понимаю ли я его метод? Безусловно, нет. Не думаю, что это под силу кому-то из сидящих в этой аудитории. Без обид, ребята! — он вскинул руку. — Но некоторые вещи невозможно повторить. Обычно это касается шедевров искусства, но в случае с Кайло я считаю это сравнение уместным. 

В этот момент Рей из чистого упрямства твердо решила пойти в стажеры к Кайло Рену и во что бы то ни стало понять его метод. Она никогда не считала себя особенно амбициозной, но перед прямым вызовом устоять было невозможно. Разумеется, ее решения так никто и не понял, даже Финн.

— Чем он тебе нравится, ну правда? — в который уже раз спросил он. — Ты ведь даже не видела его ни разу. 

— Он раскрывает все дела, за которые берется.

— Это логично, он ведь сам их выбирает, — парировал Финн. — И берется только за те, в которых уверен, и… 

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — жестко оборвала его Рей. — Он берется за те, которые не может раскрыть никто. 

Финн посмотрел на нее с обидой, и Рей сразу стало стыдно. Все-таки Финн был ее самым близким другом, почти что братом. Они познакомились в детдоме, когда им обоим было по шесть лет. Как и Рей, Финн был круглым сиротой: его родители погибли в автокатастрофе. Он рассказал об этом сам, в первую же встречу. В тот день Финн первым подошел к ней, почему-то выбрав ее из всех детей, представился и протянул руку. Рей неуверенно пожала ее и назвала свое имя.

— Твои родители тоже умерли, да? — Финн спросил это так, словно они уже были друзьями.

Рей помотала головой и ответила, хоть и собиралась смолчать — как и всегда, когда с ней заговаривали:

— Нет. Я не знаю. Они пропали, мне так сказали. 

— Это хорошо, — Финн неуверенно улыбнулся. — Если они пропали, то ты можешь их найти, когда вырастешь. Когда умирают, это хуже. 

Рей захотелось его стукнуть, просто так, для профилактики, но рука не поднялась. Финн улыбался ей слишком искренне. 

Они все делали вместе — взрослели, учились, готовились к экзаменам, сбегали в город, чтобы тайком пробраться в кино. Даже невинности они лишились друг с другом: это было больно и крайне неловко, и Рей взяла с Финна честное слово, что больше это не повторится. Фамилия — Кеноби — также была у них одна на двоих: когда-то давно известный благотоворитель Оби-Ван Кеноби основал приют, в котором они выросли, и по традиции большинство воспитанников носило его фамилию. 

Выпустившись из приюта, Финн и Рей вместе сняли скромную комнату, поступили в полицейскую академию и закончили ее в числе лучших студентов. Заявление в центральное полицейское управления Корусанта они также подали одновременно. Вот только Финн мечтал стажироваться у детектива Дэмерона, а Рей — у Кайло Рена, который числился в управлении исключительно формально. 

— Если Рен меня пошлет, я попрошусь к Дэмерону, — пообещала Рей и положила ладонь Финну на плечо. — Честное слово. 

— Делай как знаешь.

До управления они доехали в молчании. У порога их встретил детектив Дэмерон.

— Привет, ребята, — он пожал им руки и усмехнулся. — Поздравляю с началом стажировки. Ну, или соболезную. Пошли, Финн, у меня есть для тебя много скучной работы. А тебя, Рей, ждет мистер Скайуокер. Второй этаж, третья дверь слева. 

Рей кивнула, прощально улыбнулась до крайности воодушевленному Финну и вошла в здание управления. Внутри оказалось людно и как-то слишком просто. Пожалуй, официальный костюм и туфли были несколько неуместны. Рей почувствовала себя глупо и немедленно рассердилась на себя за это. 

Впрочем, мистер Скайуокер, как и всегда, был одет строго, как и полагалось начальнику.

— Привет, Рей, — он улыбнулся. — Давно не виделись. Присаживайся, пожалуйста. 

Рей кивнула и опустилась на краешек стула. Мистер Скайуокер вел у них пару семинаров по психологии преступников на третьем году обучения и непостижимым образом умудрился запомнить всех студентов в лицо и по именам. 

— Не буду ходить вокруг да около: я не могу принять твое заявление на стажировку, — мистер Скайуокер печально развел руками. — Хотя бы потому, что я понятия не имею, где найти Кайло Рена. Он не любит оставлять контакты и не имеет привычки брать стажеров.

Рей грустно кивнула. Она была готова к такому исходу, однако внутренне беззаветно верила в чудо.

— Но если тебя так сильно интересует его метод, могу дать тебе материалы его старых дел, — продолжил мистер Скайуокер. — Не знаю, помогут ли тебе они, но если… 

В этот момент дверь со свистом распахнулась. На пороге стоял темноволосый молодой мужчина, очень высокий и плечистый. 

— Я говорил, что это серия, — ровно сказал он. — Но ты и твои ослы мне не верили. Теперь ты отдашь мне это дело?

Мистер Скайуокер усмехнулся.

— Надо же, легок на помине. Знакомься, Рей: Кайло Рен и его прекрасные манеры. 

Некоторое время Рей беззастенчиво рассматривала вошедшего. Отчего-то она представляла Рена совсем другим, более хрупким, нервным и… И, наверное, более красивым. Настоящий Рен оказался странным: одетый в черное, с ассиметричными чертами лица, он выглядел бы почти зловеще, если бы не до странного мягкий, почти ранимый, взгляд.

В этот момент Рей вдруг осознала, что это ее шанс, первый и, возможно, последний. Упустить его было совершенно невозможно.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Рен, возьмите меня в стажеры, — выпалила она, до боли впившись ногтями в ладони. 

Рен смерил Рей ничего не выражающим взглядом и коротко кивнул.

— Хорошо, ты принята.

От нереальности происходящего закружилась голова. Рей незаметно оперлась на краешек стола, чтобы не упасть. Мистер Скайуокер коротко вздохнул. 

— Ты отдашь мне дело, Люк, — нетерпеливо повторил Кайло. — Давай не будем затягивать. 

Кивнув, мистер Скайуокер выложил на стол внушительную папку. 

— Пожалуйста, забирай. В этот раз постарайся взять преступника живым.

— Благодарю, — Кайло подхватил папку и исчез так же быстро, как и появился. 

Рей шумно выдохнула. Все произошедшее было до сказочного невероятным.

— Поздравляю, — мистер Скайуокер усмехнулся. — Кажется, ради тебя сделали исключение.

— А… — Рей облизнула пересохшие губы. — А как мне его найти? Может, у вас все же найдется номер его телефона?

Мистер Скайуокер сочувственно посмотрел на нее и устало ответил: 

— Да нет у него телефона.

***  
В квартире было пусто: Джесс, занимавшая вторую комнату в их квартире, работала в магазине ночную смену, Финн прислал сообщение, что задержится в управлении допоздна. Непривычная тишина угнетала и не давала расслабиться до конца. 

Поморщившись, Рей скинула надоевшие туфли и упала на кровать. Заполнение кучи бумаг, необходимых для оформления стажировки и получения временного удостоверения, заняло неожиданно много времени. В глубине души Рей все никак не могла поверить в случившееся: Кайло Рен взял ее в стажеры! Финн не поверит, когда узнает, и Джесс тоже, и… 

В стекло неожиданно ударилось что-то мелкое. Рей резко села на кровати; звук повторился. Похоже, кто-то швырял в окно мелкие камни. 

Рей залезла на подоконник, готовая разразиться негодованием, и осознала, что у нее под окнами стоит Кайло Рен. 

— Здравствуйте, сэр! — Рей надеялась, что улыбается не слишком широко. — Как вы узнали, где я живу? А, да. Извините.

Разумеется, она не могла не испортить впечатление о себе идиотским вопросом!

— Спускайся, — коротко сказал Рен, словно бы не заметивший ее оплошности. — Нам пора ехать.

Сердце забилось очень часто.

— Да, секунду!

Времени переодеваться не было. Мысленно извинившись перед Джесс за костюм, Рей подхватила кеды и выбежала из квартиры.


	2. - 2 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этой неделе среда наступила во вторник. ^^

От черного кофе, почти залпом выпитого на голодный желудок, во рту стало кисло. Рей поморщилась: есть захотелось еще сильнее. Хакс смерил ее задумчивым взглядом и положил на стол плитку молочного шоколада. 

— Угощайтесь, пожалуйста. 

Кайло учил, что нужно использовать любую возможность — в том числе для того, чтобы поесть, поэтому Рей не стала изображать гордость и отказываться. Кто знает, сколько еще ее здесь продержат. 

Шуршание обертки стало самым приятным звуком за последние дни. 

— Скажите, мисс Кеноби, — Хакс неспешно сделал глоток кофе и отставил пластиковый стаканчик в сторону, — зачем вообще вы решили стать детективом? Должна же быть какая-то причина, побудившая вас выбрать такую опасную дорогу.

Рей напряглась: ей не нравились эти скользкие, не имеющие никакого очевидного отношения к делу вопросы. В них было слишком легко завязнуть и потеряться. 

— Во всем виновата врожденная тяга к справедливости, — Рей хмыкнула. — Вам знакомо подобное, агент?

— Что-то слышал, — ядовито парировал Хакс и прибавил серьезнее:

— Дело в ваших родителях. Они пропали без вести, и вы отчаянно хотели их найти, все эти годы. Если не живых родителей, то хотя бы след или упоминание. Я прав?

По спине пробежал мороз. То, что Хакс знает об этом, казалось вполне очевидным и раньше, но все равно цепляло. Сохранять холодную голову, когда дело шло о настолько личном, было слишком сложно.

«Ты ошибся, Кайло, я не готова», — подумала Рей и тут же устыдилась собственной слабости. Она выдержит, другого варианта у нее попросту нет. 

— Да, вы правы, — сухо ответила она. — Во многом мой выбор был продиктован желанием найти родителей.

Хакс прищурился. 

— Вы что-то нашли?

— Да.

Рей ожидала, что Хакс начнет выпытывать подробности, но тот только кивнул. Они помолчали: Хакс потягивал кофе, Рей ковыряла заусенцы на пальцах. Хотелось забраться на жесткий стул с ногами и обнять себя за колени, но это выглядело бы по-детски глупо.

— Еще такой момент, — Хакс поднял голову и посмотрел на Рей. В тусклом свете его глаза выглядели блеклыми, почти бесцветными. — Люк Скайуокер. Мне показалось, или он не слишком удивился тому, что Рен взял вас под крыло? Вам не видится в этом нечто странное?

— Не знаю, что вам сказать, — Рей дернула плечом. — Тогда я была слишком счастлива, чтобы думать об этом, а теперь… Теперь я думаю, что мистер Скайуокер ждал этого. Ждал, когда Кайло встретит меня. Не в смысле именно меня, а кого-то из наших. Мистер Скайуокер ведь и сам такой. 

— Какой? — Хакс склонил голову набок. 

Рей не стала торопиться с ответом; выбор слова был сейчас важен как никогда. Хакс понимал это и терпеливо ждал.

— Он больной, — Рей почувствовала, что улыбается. Нужное слово наконец-то пришло на язык. — Как и Кайло. Как и я. Но это стало ясно не сразу.

— Когда именно вы осознали, что больны? — Хакс сложил руки крестом. Он выглядел так, будто ждал от Рей некого определенного ответа.

Определенного ответа у нее не было.

— Не знаю. Постепенно.

— Хорошо, — бесстрастно произнес Хакс и прибавил без перехода:

— Расскажите про ваше первое совместное задание. По возможности постарайтесь не упускать никаких подробностей.

***  
Машина Рена выглядела так, будто он собрал ее своими руками из подручных материалов. Черный кузов был со всех сторон помятым, двери явно принадлежали четырем разным машинам, сзади не хватало стекол. Рей стало ужасно интересно, что же скрывается под капотом, но лезть с расспросами показалось невежливым. Рен определенно не хотел болтать попусту: как только Рей запрыгнула в машину, он молча завел мотор и погнал вперед, почти не обращая внимания на дорожные знаки и сигналы светофора.

— Ммм, сэр… — начала Рей, когда Рен неохотно притормозил у перехода. 

— Просто Кайло, — отрезал тот. — Не надо этого «сэр», не люблю такое. 

— Хорошо, — Рей нервно улыбнулась. Называть своего начальника по имени было неуютно. — Может, введете меня в курс дела?

— Нет.

Короткий ответ прозвучал обидно. 

— Нет? — повторила Рей. 

Рен мотнул головой и крепче вцепился в руль. 

— Ты должна сама увидеть. Мои объяснения только запутают тебя.

С таким подходом Рей сталкиваться не приходилось. Сердце забилось чаще, как перед важным экзаменом. 

— Это то дело, которое вам передал сегодня мистер Скайуокер? — спросила она, не надеясь получить ответ. 

Рен кивнул. 

— Да, и если бы он сделал это двумя днями раньше, сегодняшнего четвертого трупа не было бы. Да куда ты прешь-то! — его голос сорвался на крик. Пешеход, мирно шедший на зеленый свет, метнулся вперед. 

Рей вздрогнула. Разумеется, она знала, что Рен — парень со странностями, на то он и гений. Прежде Рей представляла его немного робким и немногословным умником — и ошиблась. Рен оказался нервным и злым: ярость, что он подавлял, ощущалась почти физически. И как только ему удавалось связно мыслить и одновременно контролировать собственные эмоции, такие яркие? Отчего-то Рей была уверена, что эта вспышка бешенства — не единичный случай, а скорее образ жизни.

— Дай мне закурить, — потребовал Рен, когда они снова притормозили на светофоре.

— У меня нет сигарет, — Рей почувствовала себя немного виноватой. — Я не курю. 

— В бардачке возьми. Быстрее. 

Рей закусила губу. За время учебы она совсем отвыкла от командного тона и привыкать не стремилась.

«Он лучший. Надо потерпеть», — приказала себе Рей и полезла в бардачок, закрывающийся с помощью куска изрядно потрепанного скотча. Внутри нашлась бутылка с чем-то коричневым, пластинки таблеток, два пистолета, нож и, наконец, сигареты.

— Быстрее, — нетерпеливо повторил Рен и рванул вперед на зеленый.

Рей неуклюже протянула ему сигареты.

— У меня руки заняты, если ты не заметила. Помоги мне.

Засунув куда подальше растущее раздражение, Рей впихнула сигарету в полуоткрытый рот и резко крутанула колесико зажигалки. Огонь вспыхнул на секунду и тут же погас. Рен хмыкнул, и рука снова дрогнула. Зажечь сигарету получилось лишь с третьей попытки.

— Мне говорили, ты быстро учишься, — бросил Рен, выпуская колечко дыма. Он небрежно рулил одной рукой. — Ну так учись. 

В салоне, несмотря на отсутствующие сзади стекло, остро запахло дешевым табаком. Рей скривилась: к такому ее не готовили. Она училась так долго и старательно не для того, чтобы прикуривать самовлюбленному придурку, будь он хоть сто раз гением. Наверное, Финн был прав, и стоило… 

Машина резко затормозила. 

— Приехали, — хриплый голос Рена прервал поток безрадостных мыслей. — Вылезай. 

Под мостом толпилась полиция, отгоняя зевак. Первым, что Рей почувствовала, подойдя ближе, был удушающий запах лилий. 

— Белые, — отрывисто проговорил Рен. — Цветы должны быть белые.

Он показал удостоверение, и их пропустили без лишних вопросов.

Лежащий на земле парень был завораживающе красив. Рей редко встречались настолько идеальные правильные лица. Мелькнула странная мысль: такие люди не могут долго жить, они нарушают дисгармонию мира одним своим существованием. Голова закружилась, то ли от запаха, то ли от этой неправильной, больной идеи. 

Парень был одет просто, но чисто; на его груди лежал букет лилий. Цветы и в самом деле оказались белыми.

— Что видишь? — коротко спросил Рен.

Он явно ждал сложного, неочевидного ответа.

— Убил кто-то знакомый, — Рей сказала первое, что пришло в голову. — Нет следов сопротивления. Или жертву привели в порядок после, хотя сделать это под мостом днем сложно. Я знаю это место, тут то и дело ходят люди… Что-то не сходится. Либо убитого привезли сюда уже после... всего.

Она осеклась, чувствуя себя жалкой и глупой.

— Незачет, — ровно отозвался Рен. — Смотри и думай. Это очень легко, даже первокурсник догадается.

Рей опустилась на колени рядом с телом. Он злилась — на путаницу в собственной голове, на навязчивый тяжелый запах цветов, на Рена, который определенно что-то знал. Если это серия, то предыдущие преступления были похожими, и… И тут Рей заметила неаккуратно замазанный тональным кремом след от веревки. 

— Его душили. Судя по всему, медленно. Он не мог не сопротивляться, но… — Рей посмотрела на аккуратные руки покойника. — Он не сопротивлялся. Совсем не сопротивлялся. Его накачали лекарствами? Он был без сознания? 

Рен коротко улыбнулся.

— Уже лучше. Еще что-то?

Рей задумалась и прибавила:

— Цветы эти, они не просто так. Лилии, тем более белые, символизируют чистоту, так? Следовательно, он либо убивает их, чтобы очистить, либо выбирает… Ну, вроде как чистых душой.

Собственные слова показались напыщенными и излишне пафосными, но Рен как будто не заметил этого. На его лице застыло отсутствующее выражение.

— Он их не убивает, — произнес Рен, ни к кому толком не обращаясь. — Он их спасает.

В его кармане громко завибрировал телефон. Рей моргнула; на миг показалось, будто предыдущая фраза ей померещилась.

«Все-таки у него есть телефон, Скайуокер соврал», — мелькнуло в голове.

— Фазма? — Рен мгновенно поднял трубку. — Есть результат? Хорошо. Что значит уникальный? Ладно, скоро буду, — он запихнул телефон в карман и прибавил:

— Пошли уже, хватит сидеть. 

Рей поднялась на ноги и поспешила за ним. Никто не попытался их остановить; полицейские словно бы боялись Рена — или же попросту не желали вставать у него на пути. 

— Дай мне бутылку, — приказал он, едва сев в машину. 

На этот раз Рей решила не подчиняться. 

— Пить за рулем незаконно.

— Я в курсе, — Рен кивнул. — Дай мне бутылку.

Сцепив зубы, Рей полезла в бардачок. Искушение облить Рена этой дрянью и поджечь стало на миг очень сильным. 

— Что, так легче думать? — спросила она, наблюдая, как Рен пьет отвратительно воняющее пойло. 

— Наоборот, — отозвался тот и сделал еще один глоток. — Так голову немного отпускает. Мыслей меньше, дышать легче. Теперь поехали.

Как ни странно, после выпитого хуже водить Рен не стал. Очевидно, это было физически невозможно.

— Предыдущие три случая были такие же, — проговорил Рен, неохотно притормозив на светофоре. — Парни, молодые, смазливые, заботливо придушенные, — он хмыкнул. — Тела нашли под мостами. Не подозревал, что в этом городе столько мостов. И цветы всегда белые. 

— Между жертвами есть связь? — спросила Рей, судорожно вспоминая, чему ее учили.

— Связь есть всегда. Вот ты, лично ты, стала бы готовить такие красивые убийства безо всякой системы, без цели, не выбирая жертву осознанно? — Рен посмотрел на нее колючим взглядом и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа:

— Не стала бы, никто бы не стал. Однако в этом случае связь недостаточно очевидная, раз за полторы недели ее так и установили. Все не так просто. Тип внешности убитых не совсем совпадает, бэкграунд у всех разный, знакомы между собой не были, общих приятелей или недоброжелателей вряд ли имели.

— Полторы недели? Четвертое убийство за полторы недели? — пораженно проговорила Рей. Это шокировало ее сильнее, чем все услышанное. — Но почему об этом не говорят и не пишут?

— Не хотят поднимать шум и правильно делают, — ровно ответил Рен. — Но скрывать происходящее и дальше будет сложно. Слишком много свидетелей. 

Рей не нашлась с ответом и просто кивнула. Она знала, что иногда смотрит на вещи слишком наивно, и все же происходящее казалось грязным и неправильным — люди должны знать, что в их городе совершаются чудовищные преступления. Неужели Рен не понимает этого? Спрашивать открыто Рей не решилась. 

Тем временем Рен притормозил у массивного здания судмедэкспертизы. Свет в окнах почти не горел.

— Зайдем через черный ход, — сказал Рен, выходя из машины. — Нас ждут. Приходилось здесь бывать?

Рей кивнула: часть практических занятий проходила тут. В первый раз было неприятно, в основном из-за специфического запаха, пропитавшего воздух, потом стало легче. 

Они обогнули здание, и Рен громко постучал в серую железную дверь. Раздались торопливые шаги, щелкнул замок, и на пороге появилась очень высокая светловолосая женщина.

— Ну, наконец-то. Это твой стажер? — она дружелюбно посмотрела на Рей и протянула ей руку. — Миленькая. Как зовут?

Слово «миленькая» неимоверно выводило из себя. 

— Рей.

— Я Фазма, — рукопожатие у нее было крепким. — Ладно, пошли ко мне.

Они пошли вперед, по освещенному неприятным желтым светом коридору. Вскоре Фазма остановилась у неприметной двери и открыла ее ключом. Внутри оказалось на удивление уютно, почти по-домашнему: небольшой диван, пара кресел, чашки и чайник на столе.

— Почему результаты вскрытия шли так долго? — Рен опустился в кресло и вытянул ноги перед собой.

— А ты у Хакса спроси, — бросила Фазма и включила чайник. — Он решил, что это по их части. Даже не знаю, почему они все же отдали нам результаты. Спецслужбы, конечно, оборзели, — она посмотрела на Рей, точно ища понимания. — Последнее время с ними невозможно вести дела. 

— Давай к делу, — Рен поморщился. — Зачем ты сказала мне приехать?

— Может, я соскучилась, — Фазма усмехнулась и прибавила серьезнее:

— На самом деле я понимаю, почему Хакс решил, что ваш маньяк — их сфера ответственности. Знаешь, чем травили мальчиков прежде, чем придушить? Так называемой сывороткой правды, причем довольно своеобразной по составу. Очень необычный нейротоксин, в основе — искусственно синтезированный тетродотоксин. Также в составе обнаружены следы натурального буфотоксина и белладонны. Можешь себе представить? Это же адская смесь, намертво подавляет волю и подчищает память. 

Фазма улыбнулась, будто само существование подобного яда доставляло ей искреннюю радость. 

— Буфотоксин, — повторил Рен. — Его выделяет кожа лягушек?

Фазма покачала головой.

— Жаб. Причем в наших широтах они редкие. Кто-то серьезно заморочился, и этот кто-то не может не иметь отношения к спецслужбам. У них такое любят, ну да ты сам знаешь. 

— Интересно, — Рен резко поднялся на ноги. — Я подумаю об этом. Нам пора, Рей.

— Что, и чаю не попьешь? — Фазма иронично улыбнулась.

Рен мотнул головой.

— Как скажешь. Давай я вас выпущу. — Фазма проводила их до железной двери и пожелала удачи. 

— Передавай привет дяде, — донеслось в спину.

— Кто ваш дядя? — полюбопытствовала Рей. — Он тоже работает в полиции?

— Мой дядя — Люк Скайуокер, — бросил Рен таким тоном, будто эта информация была совершенно очевидной.

От неожиданности Рей споткнулась.

— Серьезно?

— Нет, шучу, — сухо сказал Рен. — Я хочу пройтись. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Они вышли на по-вечернему оживленный проспект. Рен молчал, и Рей не решалась начать разговор. Она осмысляла то, что увидела и узнала, пытаясь выстроить в своей голове стройную логичную картину. Это никак не выходило.

— Мне вот что странно: почему никто ничего не заметил? — Рей наконец сформулировала то, что тревожило ее сильнее всего. — Под мостом, где мы были сегодня, проходит пешеходная дорога, и люди там довольно часто ходят. Это был день или ранний вечер, было светло… Почему преступник не нашел место посекретнее?

— О, это как раз не странно, — отозвался Рен. В его голосе звенело злое веселье. — Смотри, что покажу. 

Он вдруг вцепился Рей в волосы и дернул их на себя. От резкой боли потемнело перед глазами.

— Всем плевать друг на друга, — прошептал Рен, почти касаясь губами уха. — Посмотри, никто даже не смотрит на нас. Отводят глаза. Если я тебя сейчас зарежу, меня не остановят. Побоятся. 

Не думая толком, что делает, Рей резко двинула локтем Рену под дых и вывернулась из захвата. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, мысли путались. Зачем Рен сделал это? Чем Рей заслужила такое обращение? Это проверка? Или урок?

— Молодец, — Рен с явным трудом выдавил из себя слабую улыбку. — Так не все могут. Но суть ты, я думаю, уловила. 

Наверное, это все же была проверка, которую Рей непостижимым образом удалось пройти. 

— Покажите мне материалы по трем прошлым убийствам, — она потуже затянула волосы в высокий хвост. — Раз уж я молодец. 

— Как скажешь, — Рен коснулся солнечного сплетения и чуть поморщился. — Поехали ко мне. Хотя умнее с твоей стороны было бы спросить, кто сделал яд.

Рей с трудом удержалась, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу.

— А вы знаете, кто его сделал?

Ответа не последовало. 

***  
Рен жил на территории огромной промзоны. Минут десять они плутали между темными фабричными зданиями, затем вышли к небольшому ангару.

— Добро пожаловать, — Рен отпер замок. — Проходи.

За дверью оказалась вполне обычная квартира: большая неприбранная кровать, светлые стены, несколько стульев, кухня и даже обеденный стол. В глубине души Рей ожидала большей оригинальности — а потом обернулась и заметила кое-что. На одной из стен черной краской были намалеваны пять больших букв: SNOKE.

— Что это? — спросила Рей.

Рен мотнул головой.

— Ничего. Забудь. Садись за стол, я принесу тебе бумаги. 

Рей послушно опустилась на стул. Поколебавшись, она достала из кармана телефон, с утра поставленный на беззвучный режим, и увидела кучу пропущенных вызовов и смс. Судя по всему, Финн и Джесс ее потеряли. На часах было два часа ночи. 

— Черт, — Рей устало уткнулась в ладони. Нужно было сообщить друзьям, что она жива, но голова работала ужасно медленно. Глаза слипались от усталости. 

— Не спи, — на стол легла папка с бумагами. — Если нужен кофе или еще что-то, возьми на кухне.

У Рена в руках была бутылка виски. 

— Хорошо, — Рей устало поднялась со стула и пошла готовить себе кофе. 

Разумеется, у Рена нашелся только растворимый. Пока вскипал чайник, она написала смс Финну. Тот мгновенно ответил — кажется, он и в самом деле волновался и не спал. Рей стало стыдно, и она еще раз попросила прощения. На этот раз ответного сообщения не пришло: успокоенный Финн наверняка уснул. 

Когда Рей вернулась в комнату, Рен лежал на кровати. Он молча пил и смотрел в потолок. Рядом с ним вибрировал телефон.

— Не поднимете трубку? — спросила Рей, возвращаясь за стол.

Рен неохотно принял вызов и поднес трубку к уху.

— Шли его нахер вместе с признаниями, — хрипло проговорил он спустя некоторое время и отбросил телефон. — Вот почему я говорил, что не стоит сливать информацию прессе. Сразу же объявилась куча сумасшедших, желающих взять на себя вину.

— Откуда вы знаете, что это не он? В смысле, не преступник? — спросила Рей, механически перелистывая бумаги в папке.

— Просто вижу, — коротко ответил Рен. — Тот, кто это сделал, не стал бы каяться. Не тот типаж. Не те жертвы.

Рей замерла, вдруг поняв кое-что.

— Так. Вы знаете, как связаны между собой жертвы. Да?

— Допустим, — сказал Рен после недолгого молчания. 

От равнодушного тона внутри полыхнула злость, и даже усталость ее не сглаживала.

— Так скажите мне, — выдохнула Рей. — Скажите, и будем двигаться дальше. Пока я думаю, могут убить кого-то еще.

Рен усмехнулся и снова приложился к бутылке. 

— Значит, думай быстрее. Сегодня это твое задание. 

Рей до боли стиснула кулаки. Она чувствовала, как время утекает сквозь пальцы, а вместе с ним и возможность спасти чужую жизнь.

***  
Часы на телефоне показывали три утра. Рей устало посмотрела на собственные руки: манжеты белой блузки посерели. Джесс убьет ее за это. От усталости и бессилия хотелось выть: Рей несколько раз прочла все материалы дела, но понимание ускользало. От кофе уже тошнило. 

— Ну? — Рен свесился с кровати, достал из скомканного пальто пачку сигарет и закурил. — Надумала чего?

— Они все красивы, — медленно проговорила Рей. — По-разному, но это первое, что бросается в глаза. А еще… Я не знаю, как сказать. У всех у них есть одна особенность. 

— Формулируй точнее, — потребовал Рен. 

— Первый лечился от шизофрении. Много лет, с разной степенью успешности, — начала Рей. — Второй ходил в группы поддержки, причем в самые разные. Третий был наркоманом. А четвертый… Про него не знаю. 

— Он регулярно посещал воскресную школу и был крайне религиозен, — закончил за нее Рен. — Продолжай.

— Откуда вы знаете? Хотя это, наверное, неважно. В общем, мне показалось… Это дурацкая догадка, если честно. Наверное, это прозвучит глупо, но все они как будто прятались от себя. С помощью наркотиков, алкоголя, веры. Пытались забить в себе что-то. То есть, да, первый был болен. Но что, если они все были больны? Или… Или я не знаю. Это просто ощущение. 

Лицо Рена вдруг просветлело. Ничего не ответив, он сел на кровати и спросил:

— Сколько сейчас времени?

— Пятнадцать минут четвертого.

— Вставай, нам пора. Навестим одного человека. Он расскажет нам про отравителя. 

Рен потянулся, поднял с пола недопитую бутылку и пальто и пошел к двери. 

— А поехать к нему сразу было нельзя? — спросила Рей, не сдержавшись.

— Нет, — ответил Рен. — Ты должна была понять суть. Теперь можно двигаться дальше.

Рей надеялась, что за прошедшие часы жертв не стало пять. 

***  
«А.Б. Хакс, нотариус», — гласила табличка на обитой черной кожей двери. 

— Нам точно сюда? — Рей хмыкнула. — Нотариусы не работают в четыре утра.

— Этот работает, — отозвался Рен, нажав на дверной звонок. — Впрочем, он и не нотариус. 

Дверь открылась с тихим щелчком. В приемной их встретил молодой человек, смуглый и темноволосый. Видимо, он был здесь кем-то вроде секретаря или помощника.

— Вам назначено? — секретарь — Рей мысленно назвала его так — поджал губы и смерил вошедших неодобрительным взглядом. 

— Мне всегда назначено, и тебе это известно, Митака, — Рен ухмыльнулся. — Передай своему шефу, что мы торопимся. 

— Увы, меня не предупредили о вашем визите, — издевательски спокойно ответил секретарь. — Не думаю, что вам можно находиться здесь. 

Рен издал сдавленный страдальческий вой.

— Это невыносимо, — рыкнул он. — Знаешь, Митака, мы сами о себе доложим. Уйди-ка с дороги.

— Извините, но это против правил, и я буду вынужден…

— Успокойся, Рен, — сказал кто-то. — Пройди в мой кабинет. Спасибо, Митака, дальше мы сами.

Рей вздрогнула: она пропустила момент, когда рядом появился еще один человек, очевидно, тот самый нотариус-не нотариус. Одет он был очень дорого и слишком аккуратно для четырех утра; в черно-белом офисе его рыжие волосы казались ненормально яркими.

Нотариус-не нотариус посмотрел на Рей и пожал ей руку:

— Мисс Кеноби, верно? Рад встрече. Можете называть меня Хаксом. Пойдемте с нами. 

Рен прошел в кабинет, поставил недопитую бутылку на блестящий стол и сам сел на край. Рей осмотрелась: обстановка была гнетущей. Все было темным — мебель, стены, даже шторы; над креслом хозяина кабинета висел портрет покойного сенатора Палпатина. Ходили слухи, что именно он основал органы разведки и контрразведки в их современном виде. Рей искоса взглянула на Хакса. Кажется, он и в самом деле был сотрудником спецслужб. 

— Я сегодня был у Фазмы, по поводу того дела, которое ты мешаешь нам раскрыть, — начал Кайло, — и у меня есть к тебе один вопрос. 

— Мешаю? — Хакс хмыкнул. — Что-то не припомню такого. 

Рен откупорил бутылку и сделал глоток.

— Давай без этих прелюдий. Я знаю, что это ваших рук дело, никому другому это не нужно. Просто скажи, кто синтезировал этот яд?

— Наша лаборатория, — бесстрастно ответил Хакс. 

— Кто, Хакс. Мне нужно имя. 

— Этот человек давно мертв. Он не замешан.

— Мне нужно его имя, — повторил Рен. — Мы не уйдем, пока не получим его.

— Это невозможно, и ты сам это понимаешь. — Хакс стиснул зубы так сильно, что на щеках обозначились желваки. — У тебя нет доступа.

— А если появятся новые трупы? До вас доберутся, рано или поздно. Будет лучше, если это сделаю я. 

Хакс ничего не ответил. 

«Он знает, что Рен прав, — поняла Рей. — Знает и пытается выторговать для себя условия повыгоднее».

— Хорошо, давай так, — Рен спрыгнул со стола. — Ты поможешь мне сейчас, а я буду должен тебе услугу. Любой сложности. В любое время.

— Даже так? — Хакс поднял бровь. — Хорошо. 

Они молча пожали друг другу руки. 

— Хотя ты зря тратишь обещания на такие пустяки, — прибавил Хакс с ехидцей. — Тебе ничем не поможет эта информация. 

— Это уж мне решать. Давай сюда его личное дело. Я же знаю, оно здесь. Ты не мог не подготовиться к моему приходу.

— Терпение, Рен.

Хакс вышел из кабинета и вернулся с тонкой папкой в руках.

— Умер пять лет назад, жена тоже вскоре умерла, детей нет, близких друзей также не было. Мы все проверили, — монотонно сообщил он, передавая документы. — По этой линии нет зацепок. Я не отрицаю, что яд мог попасть не в те руки, но этот человек вряд ли причастен к происходящему. 

Рен задумчиво посмотрел на портрет сенатора Палпатина, затем на папку в руках.

— Нет, — он мотнул головой. — Я не думаю, что его жена умерла. Пошли, Рей. 

— Приятно было познакомиться, мисс Кеноби. И не забывай, Рен, за тобой услуга, — напутствовал их Хакс.

— Бутылку можешь оставить себе, — невпопад отозвался тот. 

Злой секретарь проводил их взглядом, полным ненависти. 

***  
В машине Рей мгновенно вырубилась: усталость все-таки дала о себе знать. Проснулась она от резкого света, бьющего прямо в глаза. За окном было солнечно и, по всей видимости, тепло.

— Проснулась? Это хорошо, — голос Рена, непривычно оживленный, раздался совсем рядом. — Как раз хотел тебя будить. Мы едем за цветами.

Рей приподнялась на локтях и осмотрелась: полностью одетая, она лежала на кровати под одеялом. Голова была мутной, от недосыпа немного знобило.

— Как… Как я здесь оказалась?

— Я принес тебя сюда, — отозвался Рен. Он забрался на кровать с ногами, прямо в ботинках. — Или нужно было оставить тебя в машине?

— Нет, не нужно было, спасибо, — Рей потерла переносицу. 

Страшно было подумать, во что превратился костюм Джесс после сна в не самой чистой постели.

— Кеды с тебя тоже я снял, — сообщил Рен, как будто бы смутившись. — Давай, вставай уже. На кофе времени нет. 

— Подождите, зачем нам ехать за цветами?

— Пока ты спала, я провел небольшое исследование, — Рен поднялся с кровати и пятерней пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы. — Теперь я знаю адреса самых популярных в городе цветочных лавок. 

Рей подавила зевок.

— Отлично. Зачем нам это? 

Рен азартно ухмыльнулся и ответил:

— Ну как же, лилий купим. Белых. А ты по дороге прочтешь личное дело нашего химика, тебе понравится. 

***  
Хозяйкой цветочного магазина оказалась женщина лет пятидесяти, элегантная и стройная. 

— Доброе утро, — Рен очаровательно ей улыбнулся. — У вас есть белые лилии?

По лицу женщины пробежала тень.

— Разумеется, — ее рот некрасиво дернулся. — Вам сколько?

— Сколько ты хочешь, Рей? — Рен резко обернулся. — Три, пять, семь? Не стесняйся.

— Три будет достаточно, - неохотно ответила та. Рен никак не подготовил ее к той роли, которую придется играть. 

— Значит, три, миссис… Миссис Таркин, верно?

Глаза у Рена словно бы потемнели еще сильнее.

— Уже пять лет как неверно, — спокойно ответила та. 

— Вот оно как, — Рен скрестил руки на груди и расправил плечи. — Должен сказать, ваш муж был из очень хорошей семьи. Из известной. Впрочем, к черту семью, какое кому дело до семьи. Ваш муж и без семьи был особенным, правда? 

Губы миссис Таркин дрогнули, и на секунду Рей стало жаль ее. По дороге она прочла личное дело ее мужа — красивого, умного, талантливого и, кажется, не совсем здорового человека. Мистер Таркин был химиком, много лет работавшим на спецслужбы. У него случались нервные срывы, в последние годы все более и более частые, но уволить его никому и в голову не приходило. Мистер Таркин ведь был гением, пусть и со странностями. Согласно отчетам, он слышал голоса, которые помогали ему в работе. Однако постепенно эти голоса стали громче здравого смысла. Пять лет назад мистер Таркин покончил с собой с помощью препарата, который сам и изобрел. 

Рей подумала вдруг, каково это — когда твой самый близкий человек теряется в лабиринте собственного разума. Сама возможность такого пугала и вымораживала.

— Каково это — душить собственными руками? — Рен резко сменил тему. — Никогда не пробовал. 

— О, вам стоит попробовать, — оживленно ответила миссис Таркин. — У вас руки для такого подходят. Мне пришлось использовать веревку. 

Рен кивнул, словно бы обещая обдумать это мнение.

— Но меня все терзает вопрос, зачем вы их душили, — прибавил он. — Они бы все равно умерли. Доза яда была смертельной, ваш муж хорошо научил вас. 

— Мне не хотелось, чтобы они мучились, — ответила миссис Таркин, отведя взгляд. — От яда ведь тяжело умирают. Они очень хорошие мальчики. И это не муж научил, — она помолчала. — Он оставил мне результаты своей работы, и только. Остальное я узнала опытным путем.

Рен криво улыбнулся. 

— Мальчики на мужа похожи, правда? Я понимаю, сложно удержаться, когда сходство видишь.

Миссис Таркин раздраженно мотнула головой. 

— Не внешне. Внутри. Я спасала их, понимаете? — она сцепила пальцы в замок и заговорила быстрее и бессвязней:

— Чтобы такие, как вы, до них не добрались и не уничтожили их. Не сожрали. Я ведь вижу, какой вы, сэр. Вы из тех, кто забрал моего мужа. Я знала, что вы придете, я не… Это очень тяжело. Понимаете, я математик, я мало понимаю в химии, но когда он рассказывал о своих опытах, у него так горели глаза! Он говорит, что чувствует элементы, которые синтезирует, как будто… Как физические объекты, понимаете? Не как что-то абстрактное. И когда я видела мальчишек с такими же глазами, то понимала, что внутри они как он. У них есть дар. И этот дар у них отнимут. Смерть — милосердный итог, поверьте. 

Рен посмотрел на миссис Таркин оценивающим взглядом — и вдруг сказал, бодро и весело.

— А знаете, вы правы. Смерть — это и в самом деле милосердие. Но вот в чем беда, — он сделал широкий шаг вперед и схватил ее за запястье. — Вот в чем беда: вы ошиблись. Убили не тех. Только с одним угадали, с самым первым. Остальные — обычные мальчишки, не одаренные, как ваш муж. 

Миссис Таркин издала тихий стон и медленно сползла на пол. Рен не стал ее удерживать.

— Вы считали, что у вас чутье, совсем как у мужа. Прорезалось после его смерти. Перешло к вам по наследству. Жертв долго выбирали? — брезгливо спросил он. — Хотя молчите, я сам знаю. Долго и осторожно, и готовились долго, дозу ведь рассчитать надо, проверить все как следует. Выбрали себе сколько, семь жертв? Семь незнакомцев. Действительно, зачем знакомиться, если все по глазам видно. Кстати, моему стажеру интересно вот, как вы их под мосты заманивали, а ведь вам и заманивать не пришлось. Первого вы из больницы забрали, прикрывшись фальшивыми документами, второго вы попросили помочь с машиной, третий сам... 

— Достаточно, — выдохнула миссис Таркин. — Не надо больше, замолчите.

— А чего надо-то? — грубовато спросил Рен. — Давайте так сделаем: я на секунду отвернусь, а вы сделаете то, что хотите. Не сделаете — отправитесь в тюрьму.

В этот момент Рей отмерла: происходящее, казавшееся ей странным, безумным спектаклем, стало вдруг пугающе настоящим. 

— Нет, — она подбежала к Рену. — Прекратите, так нельзя. Нужно арестовать ее, так правильно. 

— Так правильно, — произнесла миссис Таркин тихим ломким голосом. — Да. Только так и правильно. Считайте это предупреждением, сэр. Вас помнят и ждут. 

В ее руке — и когда только успела достать? — появился шприц; секунда — и она ввела иглу себе в шею.

— Нет! — закричала Рей и бросилась к миссис Таркин, бьющейся в судорогах на полу.

Она опоздала. Прижав палец к точке пульса на шее, Рей не ощутила ничего. Сердце остановилось почти мгновенно.

— Оставь ее, — произнес Рен. Его голос утратил наносное оживление и стал привычно равнодушным. — Так лучше. Так надо. Лучше вызови отряд. Оформим все, как полагается. Ты ведь этого хочешь?

Рей хотелось закричать на него, ударить, оскорбить, но сил не было. Она сидела на полу и механически гладила миссис Таркин по мягким светлым волосам. Вздохнув, Рен опустился рядом, достал из кармана мятую пачку сигарет и закурил. 

— Про какое предупреждение она говорила? — тихо спросила Рей.

— Понятия не имею, — отозвался Рен и выдохнул серый дым. — Ни малейшего понятия. 

В золотистом утреннем свете он выглядел совсем юным и очень усталым, и Рей с удивлением осознала, что пропасть между ними не так уж и огромна. 

***  
Белые лилии пахли сладко и тяжело.

— Между сумасшествием и одаренностью разницы нет, — проговорил Рен, открыв дверь ангара. — Что и требовалось доказать. Миссис Таркин перепутала нестабильных мальчишек и тех, кто… 

— Кто что? — устало спросила Рей. Она хотела наконец-то попасть домой, снять пришедший в ужасное состояние костюм, принять душ и выспаться. Но Рен отчего-то привез ее к себе, и спорить не было сил.

— И по-настоящему ненормальных людей, — закончил Рен. — Относительно ненормальных она, кстати, в чем-то права… Но это не имеет значения. Я отвезу тебя домой. Дай мне пять минут.

— Я сама могу добраться, — заспорила Рей. — Отдыхай.

Рен пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, широко раскинул руки и упал на кровать.. Поколебавшись, Рей опустилась рядом. Некоторое время они молчали. 

— Ты была права насчет общего между жертвами, — сказал Рен, не открывая глаз и не меняя позы. — Они прятались от себя. Миссис Таркин помогла им спрятаться окончательно… Правда, возможно, не все из них этого хотели.

— Про место я тоже была права, — Рей заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. — Про то, что там ходят люди, и это важно. Мне кажется, миссис Таркин верила, что ее мужа погубило равнодушие людей. И она хотела показать это своими убийствами. Что всем плевать. 

— Конечно, важно, — Рен кивнул. — А еще мост — символ перехода… Но это все лирика. К делу отношения не имеет. 

Постепенно он задышал глубже и медленнее, явно засыпая. Рей и саму клонило в сон, но к еще одной ночи в одежде она не была готова. Голова была тяжелой; в ней все вертелась громоздкая странная мысль, которую никак не выходило ухватить.

Рен повернулся на бок, устраиваясь поудобнее, — и в этот момент Рей поняла, что хочет сказать.

— Кайло, — кажется, она впервые назвала его по имени. Внутри стало до странного тепло. — Вы… Ты же все понял сразу, когда увидел тело. Самое первое. Ты неофициально был на всех местах преступлений, так? 

— Тип жертвы понял и тип убийцы тоже. Точнее, почувствовал. Это нерациональное ощущение, — отозвался Рен — вернее, Кайло. Теперь точно Кайло.

— Почему ты ничего не сделал? — спросила Рей, стараясь не звучать чересчур упрекающе. — Почему дал ей убить остальных?

— У нас есть договоренность со Скайуокером, — Кайло распахнул глаза и резко привстал. — Я не лезу, пока дело не становится совсем плохо. Ты можешь упрекать меня, твое право. Но я работаю так, как работаю, — он размял плечи и поднялся на ноги. — Поехали, Рей, тебе пора домой. Друзья заждались.

***  
Дома было пусто. Рей подумала, что это становится привычным ощущением. На кухонном столе под крышкой и полотенцем нашлись чуть теплые тосты с сыром; рядом лежала записка, на которой крупным почерком Финна было написано угрожающее: «ПОЖРИ».

Улыбнувшись, Рей взяла тарелку с тостами и пошла в спальню. Уснула она сразу, стоило только коснуться головой подушки. Тосты так и остались нетронутыми.

Рей снились мосты. Они переходили один в другой, путались, извивались и блестели в ярком солнечном свете.

***  
— Я закурю, вы не против? — спросил Хакс, когда Рей замолчала.

— Как хотите. Мне не помешает.

Дым пах терпко и до боли знакомо. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что за столом есть третий. Тот, кто должен быть всегда.

— После этого дела я стала называть его Кайло, — проговорила Рей. — Не только вслух, но и у себя в голове. У вас так было, агент? Когда вы у себя в голове называете человека одним именем, а вслух по-другому? У меня в голове он сначала Реном был, потом стал Кайло.

Хакс молча докурил сигарету, а затем ответил:

— Было. Именно так и было.


	3. - 3 -

— А знаете, — Хакс сделал нарочитую паузу, — некоторые считают, что Рен использовал вас все это время. Манипулировал вашими чувствами и злоупотреблял доверием. 

— Да? — Рей хмыкнула. — И кто же так считает?

— Ваши коллеги, — Хакс коротко улыбнулся. — И ваши друзья.

От вспышки острой ярости на миг перехватило дыхание. Рей прикрыла глаза: срываться сейчас было нельзя. Как будто в ответ на подавленную вспышку ярости на потолке мигнула тусклая лампочка. 

— Интересно, как он меня использовал, по их мнению, — безэмоционально протянула она. 

— В качестве игрушки — или в качестве благодарной публики, — ответил Хакс. — Ведь Рен из тех, кому нравится производить впечатление. К слову, — он заговорил тише, точно делясь секретом, — многие сходятся на том, что никакого особенного метода у него не было. Так, сплошное позерство. Раскрывал дела, потому что сам был в них замешан, так или иначе. Вы не думаете, что все это время он вас обманывал?

Рей спокойно посмотрела Хаксу в глаза:

— Нет, не думаю. И вы так тоже не думаете.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Рад, что вы так хорошо осведомлены о содержании моих мыслей. 

Где-то вдалеке послышался звук тяжелых шагов, показавшийся знакомым. Рей захотелось заткнуть уши. Ведь на самом деле не было никаких звуков и никаких шагов, железная дверь надежно охраняла ее от внешнего мира. Чтобы отвлечься, она попыталась угадать, какой вопрос Хакс задаст следующим.

— Как скоро Рен увидел связь между преступлениями, которые вы раскрывали?

Рей задумчиво улыбнулась: догадка оказалась верной. Хакс намеревался выставить Кайло предателем и худшим преступником, чем те, которых он ловил, — или всего лишь хотел создать такое впечатление. Рей была уверена, что верный вариант — второй. 

— Кайло понял все сразу. После самого первого дела, с ядом, — честно ответила она. 

— Почему вы так уверены? Вы обсуждали это? — уточнил Хакс.

Рей покачала головой.

— Нет. Это просто догадка. Я считаю ее верной 

Хакс посмотрел на нее недоверчиво и спросил:

— А вы сами когда обо всем узнали?

Этот ответ был сложнее. Врать не имело смысла, но проблема была в том, что Рей и сама не знала, где начинается правда.

— Неделю назад. Хотя… Нет, — она мотнула головой. — Раньше, гораздо раньше. Когда мы искали пропавшую девушку.

***  
После раскрытого дела наступило долгое затишье. Следовало бы радоваться этому, но Рей испытывала только смутную тоску. Ей как будто дали откусить кусочек от очень вкусного пирога, а потом забрали его, не позволив распробовать по-настоящему. За такие сравнения было стыдно перед собой: как так вышло, что интерес и азарт стали сильнее сочувствия? Во время учебы их предостерегали от чрезмерной жалости к жертвам, но что делать с отсутствием сострадания, никто не объяснял. 

Впервые в жизни Рей почувствовала себя не таким уж хорошим человеком; это ощущение было липким и каким-то гадливым, и хотелось поскорее забить его чем угодно. В ответ на просьбы подкинуть заданий Кайло отправил ее в архив изучать старые дела. 

— Извини уж, что у меня нет для тебя новых маньяков каждую неделю, — насмешливо напутствовал он и прибавил серьезнее:

— Большинство преступлений шаблонны — как, в принципе, и все в жизни. Твоя задача — научиться узнавать шаблон сразу, с первого взгляда. Это поможет тебе быстрее распознавать то, что в шаблон не вписывается. 

— С чего мне лучше начать? — спросила Рей. — С каких дел?

— С чего захочешь, — Кайло пожал плечами. — Весь архив в твоем распоряжении, наслаждайся. 

Это «наслаждайся» прозвучало донельзя иронично. Отчаянно захотелось подколоть Кайло в ответ. 

— А что ты сам будешь делать, спать и пить? — спросила Рей с вызовом.

— Думаю, да. Спать и пить, — серьезно проговорил Кайло. — Размышлять. Пока не знаю точно. Я найду тебя, если ты мне понадобишься. 

Он ушел, не прощаясь. Поначалу Рей злилась — нельзя же вот так запросто бросать своего стажера! — но быстро перестала. В управлении оказалось совсем не скучно: она встретила кучу бывших однокурсников, начала ходить на обед вместе с Финном и познакомилась с очаровательной старушкой миссис Канатой, самой пожилой сотрудницей архива. Именно она посоветовала Рей начать с дел сорокалетней давности. 

— Ты ведь у Рена стажируешься, девочка? — проворковала миссис Каната скрипучим голосом. — Он по тем временам диплом писал, ты знаешь? У него там то ли родственник какой был замешан в нехорошие дела, то ли еще что, уже не припомню, память не та. Но ты полистай дела, и диплом его почитай, он в архиве академии должен быть. Может, что интересное найдешь. Говорят, теперь все снова возвращается.

— Возвращается? — непонимающе повторила Рей.

Морщинистое лицо миссис Канаты странно дернулось.

— Люди, на которых старая кровь, уже мертвы. Но у них подросла смена. Я расклад делала и оттого знаю, — прибавила она тише. 

Рей с трудом сдержала разочарованный вздох. Прежде она не сталкивалась с анализом роста преступности при помощи карточных гаданий. Выдавив из себя улыбку, Рей поблагодарила миссис Канату за совет и все же отправила запрос в академию — прочесть диплом Кайло было интересно. Она сама писала работу про психологические основы работы следователя и, если честно, не слишком-то старалась. С самого начала Рей больше интересовала практика, чем теория. Да и среди соучеников охотников копаться в старых делах не было. Интуиция подсказывала, что и на своем потоке Кайло был один такой.

Через несколько часов из академии пришел ответ: диплома Кайло у них не было. Очевидно, он забрал его себе. Искать диплом в архиве управления было бесполезной затеей, но Рей все равно забила имя «Кайло Рен» в поисковик системы. Никаких упоминаний не обнаружилось. Похоже, его работа на управление была строго засекреченной.

Вздохнув, Рей снова принялась за архивные дела. В электронный каталог внесли далеко не все из них, поэтому искать пришлось руками, периодически задыхаясь от пыли. Подбор материалов занял не один день. 

Большинство преступлений тех лет были так или иначе связаны с бандами: до настоящего времени дошли названия двух основных группировок — Империя и Повстанцы. Ходили слухи, что имперцы были связаны с сенатором Палпатином и созданными им спецслужбами, но подтверждений этому не было. 

Как объясняли в академии, в настоящий момент огромная часть самых ценных документов того периода по разным причинам строго засекречена, и поэтому вести по ним работу невозможно. Никто даже не знал толком, какова была цель имперцев — они устраивали теракты, контролировали трафик наркотиков и оружия, однако делали это скрыто и, вопреки своему самоименованию, не стремились к власти. По духу они казались скорее анархистами. 

Про повстанцев информации было чуть больше. Изначально это банда заявила себя народными мстителями, и люди их любили. На каждый выпад имперцев следовал симметричный ответ от повстанцев. На каждого убитого ребенка отвечали убитым ребенком из семей тех, кто поддерживал Империю. Хотя находились и те, кто утверждали, будто за самыми жестокими преступлениями стоят имперцы, стремящиеся очернить повстанцев. Как бы то ни было, в какой-то момент это зашло слишком далеко, и в дело вмешалась полиция и спецслужбы, обычно державшие нейтралитет. Последовательные аресты привели к тому, что обе банды потеряли свою власть — и это было к лучшему. Преступлений стало в разы меньше, и Корусант вздохнул свободнее. 

Рей села за стол, смахнула с толстых папок пыль и снова чихнула. За окном постепенно темнело, и тускло-желтый свет лампы казался по-домашнему уютным. Рей подумала, что со стороны напоминает отшельника, ищущего истину в библиотеке древнего монастыря, и улыбнулась. Она с детства любила представлять себя кем-то другим — более сильным и смелым, более особенным, более счастливым. Не собой. 

Мягкие желтые листы тихо шуршали под пальцами. До самых секретных материалов Рей, конечно, не скоро допустят, но и здесь было над чем подумать. 

Через полчаса она поняла, что ошиблась. В обветшалых от времени документах не было ничего принципиально нового: десятки нераскрытых дел (убийства, взрывы домов, диверсии на предприятиях — список казался бесконечным), скупая информация об арестах среди имперцев и повстанцев (большинство имен было вымарано), рапорт о смерти таинственного Вейдера, подписанный — вот это было удивительно! — Люком Скайуокером. Некоторые до сих пор считали, что Вейдер был огромной мистификацией: идейный лидер имперцев и неуловимый террорист, не оставляющий никаких следов, — как такой мог существовать в действительности? Однако, судя по рапорту, он был вполне себе реальным человеком. Рей пожалела, что фото не прилагались. Интересно было бы посмотреть, каким он был, и…

— Эй, Рей, ты слышишь меня? — донеслось совсем близко. 

Рей вздрогнула и подняла голову. Перед ней стоял Финн.

— Привет, — собственный голос показался хриплым. — Извини, не заметила тебя.

— Да ничего, — Финн улыбнулся. — Как ты тут?

— Копаюсь в старье, как видишь. — Рей развела руками. — А ты как?

— Я хорошо! На следующей неделе… — до крайности обрадованный Финн осекся. — Упс. Извини, не могу рассказать подробностей. Это операция нашего отдела, мне голову оторвут, если я буду трепаться. Если все пройдет удачно, обязательно тебе расскажу!

Рей почувствовала легкий укол зависти: пока она корпела над бумагами, Финн занимался настоящей работой.

— Ничего, я понимаю, — Рей вздохнула. — Если заскучаешь, приходи ко мне копаться в старых делах. Ужасно увлекательное занятие, радость каждый день и все такое.

Финн беззлобно рассмеялся.

— Да уж, вижу. Слушай, вообще у меня к тебе дело есть, — он заговорил тише. — Меня послали в городской архив по делу одному. Короче, могу попросить у По выписать и тебе пропуск.

Рей ехидно ухмыльнулся.

— О, детектив Дэмерон уже По?

Финн смутился.

— Перестань! Он просто любит, когда его называют по имени.

— Допустим, я тебе верю. — Рей скрестила руки на груди. — Но зачем по-твоему мне в городской архив? 

Финн нервно облизнул губы. 

— Ты только не психуй, я просто подумал, что тебе будет интересно. В общем, там полная база по пропавшим без вести за последние годы. Я подумал, если ты не найдешь никаких упоминаний о своей семье здесь, там может что-то всплыть. 

Рей ощутила острое раздражение: они с Финном почти не обсуждали тему родителей, и так было правильно. В последние годы Рей почти не думала об этом, она давно перестала ждать чуда. Даже сейчас, получив доступ в архив управления, Рей не стала искать свою семью. Да что там, она и своей настоящей фамилии не знала: эти данные не были засекречены, после выпуска из приюта многие возвращали себе имена. Но Рей не пошла забирать свое свидетельство о рождении. Наверное, она просто побоялась этой правды, такой в общем-то незначительной, и убедила себя в том, что прошлое не имеет для нее никакого значения.

В глубине души Рей понимала: это все самообман. На самом деле ей хотелось отыскать хотя бы упоминание о родителях — и одновременно было чудовищно страшно ничего не найти, остаться с пустотой и незнанием навсегда. Сейчас у Рей хотя бы была надежда — и иллюзия равнодушия, которую она в себе воспитала. 

Воспитала, но не слишком хорошо, раз Финн разрушил ее одним простым вопросом. Рей злилась и на себя, и на него: именно Финн помешал поддерживать эту уютную, комфортную ложь!

— Тебе необязательно идти вместе со мной, — прибавил Финн, сделав шаг назад. — Сходишь одна. Пропуск будет с открытой датой. Ты согласна? Просто, ну, на всякий случай.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — кажется, Рей спросила это излишне жестко.

— Ну, мы вроде как друзья.

Только сейчас она заметила, какие грустные у Финна глаза.

— Ты прав, — Рей коротко улыбнулся. — Прости меня. Да, думаю, мне пригодится этот пропуск… Когда-нибудь. 

— Вот и отлично. Спасибо, что согласилась.

Рей кивнула. Она ожидала, что Финн сейчас уйдет, но тот все стоял и смотрел.

— Видела свежую фотографию на стенде? — спросил Финн наконец. — Девушка пропала, причем беременная. Жила на соседней улице от нас. Третий день найти не могут.

Рей кивнула. Фото было запоминающимся: лицо пропавшей казалось добрым, а взгляд — пугающе открытым. От него мороз пробегал по коже. 

— Надеюсь, ее найдут живой, — коротко сказала Рей, не совсем понимая, какой реакции от нее ждут.

— Да. Самое главное — чтобы живой, — Финн помолчал и прибавил странное: 

— Ты стала одеваться, как он.

— А? — Рей непонимающе нахмурилась.

— Я слышал, Кайло Рен носит только черное, — Финн хмыкнул. — Тебе идет.

— Ну, не только он носит черное, — огрызнулась Рей. Она сама не понимала до конца, отчего так резко реагирует.

— Ты права, — согласился Финн. — Только не превращайся в него совсем, хорошо?

Он ушел, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Оставшись одна, Рей прикрыла глаза и выдохнула: сердце стучало очень часто. Возможно, Финн был прав. Она слишком увлеклась работой и всем, что с этим связано, и забыла о друзьях. Признаваться себе в том, что она увлечена и Кайло в том числе, не хотелось. Рей потерла виски: сконцентрироваться на работе больше не получалось. Наверное, можно было отпроситься и пойти домой, провести вечер с Финном и Джесс, просто расслабиться. Привычного воодушевления эта мысль не вызвала.

Чтобы остудить голову, Рей прогулялась до уборной на этаже: умывание холодной водой всегда помогало привести себя в чувство. В бледном искусственном свете Рей показалось самой себе старше, чем обычно. А может, такой ее делала черная кофта с высоким воротом.

Вернувшись в архив, Рей еще некоторое время механически полистала дела, дождалась конца смены и отправилась домой. Когда она пришла, Джесс и Финн как раз начали партию в Каркассон. Поколебавшись, Рей присоединилась к друзьям. 

В отличие от Кайло, у нее еще были друзья. 

***  
Работа в архиве затягивала, и Рей потеряла счет дням. Чтобы выстроить для себя более четкую хронологию событий сорокалетней давности, она завела специальную тетрадь для записей. Это не слишком помогало: никакой принципиально новой информации Рей не получила (если не считать приблизительных данных о расположении нескольких подземных убежищ, которые использовали имперцы). Истоки возникновения Империи по-прежнему оставались туманными. Зато некоторых фигурантов дел Рей уже начинала узнавать, хоть их имена и были вымараны. Судя по протоколам, некоторые из них были уважаемыми людьми — политиками, военными, деятелями искусства.

Довольно часто в документах встречалось имя Люка Скайуокера. Он вел допросы, проводил аресты, писал отчеты. Рей пыталась прикинуть, сколько лет ему было тогда. По всему выходило, что не больше двадцати пяти.

Но сильнее всего Рей заинтересовала одна приписка на полях. Это была копия газетной статьи, причем весьма дурацкой: в ней журналист на полном серьезе рассуждал, не мог ли таинственный Вейдер быть пришельцем из космоса.

«См. Энакин Скайуокер», — было написано размашистым почерком и подчеркнуто трижды. 

Разумеется, первым делом Рей пробила этого Энакина Скайуокера по базе — и ничего не нашла. В такие совпадения Рей не верила и решила принять за факт, что этот неизвестный был как-то связан с Люком Скайуокером.

«У него кто-то из родни был замешан», — вспомнились слова миссис Канаты. 

Если Кайло не пошутил, и Люк в самом деле его дядя, значит…

— Значит, я спрошу его об этом, — произнесла Рей и только потом осознала, что говорит сама с собой.

Пожалуй, ей пора было сделать перерыв и выпить кофе. Местный автомат с напитками был редким мерзавцем, пожирающим мелочь и не дающим ничего взамен, оттого Рей предпочитала не иметь с ним дел. Но сейчас ей нужно было срочно взбодриться. 

На стенде все еще висела фотография пропавшей девушки. От ее пронзительного взгляда делалось неловко. 

Автомат на этот раз не стал упрямиться и выдал стаканчик неприятно горького эспрессо. Возвращаясь в архив, Рей услышала странное.

— Если бы это был нож, а не карандаш, ты был бы уже мертв. С перерезанным горлом редко выживают. 

Голос принадлежал Кайло. Раздавшийся почти следом мягкий смех принадлежал детективу Дэмерону. 

— Вряд ли, — проговорил тот. — Ты первым пропустил карандаш… вернее, нож в печень. 

Кайло недовольно хмыкнул, и Рей решилась наконец переступить порог. В конце концов, это было ее рабочее место. Картина, открывшаяся ей, была смешной до нелепости: двое взрослых мужчин стояли друг напротив друга, сжимая в руках остро заточенные карандаши. 

— О, привет, Рей! Мы тут вспоминаем техники рукопашного боя, пока миссис Каната не видит, — Дэмерон улыбнулся ей. — Я, собственно, зачем зашел: вот твой пропуск в городской архив. Нарисуй дату, какую хочешь, и не забудь удостоверение. 

То, что Финн вспомнил о своем обещании, отозвалось приятным теплом внутри.

— Спасибо, я… — Рей взяла в руки бумагу с печатями и подписью. — Я правда очень это ценю.

— Не за что, — Дэмерон хлопнул ее по плечу. — Кстати, милая кофточка. Тебе идет фиолетовый.

После того, как Финн намекнул ей на сходство с Кайло, Рей старалась носить яркое. Чувствовала она себя при этом довольно глупо.

Кайло недобро прищурился.

— Эй, не смотри на меня так! — с притворным испугом воскликнул Дэмерон. — Я понимаю, говорить приятные вещи — это страшный грех в твоей системе ценностей, но не распространяй ее на всех.

— Просто оставь в покое моего стажера, — сквозь зубы произнес Кайло. — У нас есть дела.

В ответ Дэмерон рассмеялся, легко и беззаботно. 

— Хороший ты человек, Бен. Только злой как черт, а так хороший. Давай, до встречи!

Он махнул рукой и ушел легкой походкой. 

— Бен? — повторила Рей. — Так тебя зовут на самом деле?

— Нет, — отрезал Кайло и прибавил:

— Сейчас ты поедешь со мной.

— У нас появилось новое задание? — Рей очень надеялась, что ее голос не звучит слишком радостно.

Кайло кивнул и отрывисто проговорил:

— Нужно найти одного человека. Я не хотел браться, но меня попросили. В общем, поехали. Это недалеко от того места, где ты живешь. Проложишь маршрут. 

— Задачу поняла, — в тон ему отозвалась Рей. 

Сомнений не было: они ехали искать девушку со стенда, ту самую, с добрыми пронзительными глазами. 

***  
— Надеюсь, ты умеешь пользоваться картой, — сказал Кайло и сунул Рей в руки серебристый блестящий смартфон. — Адрес я уже забил.

Та присвистнула. 

— Модная штука. 

— Утопил старый. — Кайло завел мотор. — Этот Фазмы. У нее их много, она любит электрическое барахло.

— Мистер Скайуокер говорил, что у тебя вообще нет телефона, — припомнила Рей.

— Так и было. Теперь есть. На некоторое время, пока не надоест.

Кайло вел машину даже агрессивнее, чем обычно — обгонял, подрезал, тормозил только перед пешеходами. 

— Дашь свой номер? — спросила Рей без особой надежды на успех.

— Нет, — отозвался Кайло. — Тебе не нужно. 

Такой ответ был предсказуемым и одновременно обидным. Поддерживать разговор совершенно расхотелось. Мелькнула мысль, что восхищаться Кайло на расстоянии было куда легче, чем вблизи. 

— Чем ты занималась в архиве? — спросил тот.

— Изучала старые дела, про борьбу Империи и Повстанцев, — неохотно отозвалась Рей, демонстративно глядя в окно.

— Самый бесполезный период выбрала. Источников мало, и почти все из них недостоверные.

Рей очень захотелось немного придушить Кайло. Чтобы успокоиться, она уставилась в карту: машина двигалась так быстро, что следить за маршрутом было сложно.

— Не гони, сейчас правый поворот пропустишь, — проговорила она поспешно.

Кайло послушно сбавил скорость и повернул.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, и Рей на миг показалось, что она ослышалась. В лексиконе Кайло попросту не могло быть такого слова.

И все же он в самом деле произнес его.

— Не за что, — отозвалась Рей и прибавила ехидно:

— Знаешь, ты мог бы настроить навигатор, чтобы он тебе говорил, куда ехать. Моя помощь тебе без надобности.

Кайло помолчал и произнес:

— Мне нравится твой голос. Я бы предпочел слышать его.

Рей вздрогнула и ничего не ответила. Кажется, Кайло только что сделал ей комплимент, и это напрягало куда сильнее короткого «спасибо». 

Это напрягало, потому что от этой скупой похвалы вспотели ладони, и к лицу прилила кровь. Так не следовало реагировать. 

Остаток пути Рей открывала рот, только чтобы предупредить о повороте. 

***  
Дом похищенной располагался в благополучной и респектабельной части района. 

— Ты никогда не задумывалась о том, почему подобные места такие одинаково белые и скучные? — протянул Кайло, припарковываясь на обочине. — Как будто люди, достигнув определенного уровня достатка, начинают хотеть одного и того же. Глупо.

Рей пожала плечами. Она бы не отказалась пожить в таком доме, свежем и чистом. Это было куда как лучше, чем тесная холодная квартира. Кайло, живущий в старом ангаре посреди промзоны, был определенно выше низменных плотских потребностей.

— Кстати, одного подозреваемого уже задержали, — сообщил Кайло. — Друга семьи, у которого якобы был роман с пропавшей. На том основании, что в доме куча его отпечатков и следов взлома нет. Что думаешь об этом?

Рей задумчиво дернула себя за хвостик. Так почему-то легче соображалось. 

— Делом занимается местное отделение, так? Район по большей части криминальный, сотрудников мало. Думаю, они взяли первого попавшегося, наугад, чтобы хоть как-то отчитаться перед начальством. А ты что думаешь?

— Я думаю, хозяин боится того, что снаружи. — Рен смерил взглядом внушительную, совершенно нетипичную для таких домов дверь, распахнутую настежь. В ней не было отверстия для ключа, зато рядом висел кодовый замок. — Или того, что внутри. 

В коридоре раздались шаги, и навстречу им выступил пухловатый мужчина средних лет. 

— Мистер Рен, мисс Кеноби, я так рад, что вы выбрались к нам, — он с чувством пожал им руки. — Констебль Бинкс к вашим услугам. Мистер Веруна вас ждет вас в гостиной. 

Смущенно кашлянув, констебль прибавил тише:

— Если хотите знать мое мнение, то нужно трясти его дружка. Того, которого мы взяли. Вот, кто во всем виноват.

— Нет, — коротко отозвался Кайло.

— Нет? — констебль вздрогнул.

— Нет, я не хочу знать ваше мнение, — ровно пояснил свою мысль Кайло. — Предпочитаю иметь свое. Пошли, Рей, не будем заставлять мистера Веруну ждать. 

Внутри дом был таким же белым и аккуратным, как и снаружи. На стенах висело множество фотографии в рамках разных размеров. Рей замедлила шаг и присмотрелась: на всех кадрах была изображена пропавшая миссис Веруна. С длинными волосами, с короткой стрижкой, улыбчивая, хмурая, усталая, счастливая — всякая. Иногда в кадр попадали ее тонкие ухоженные руки, острые ключицы, лучистые карие глаза или стопы ног, такие же изящные, как и руки. 

Странно, но ее лицо казалось смутно знакомым. Как будто Рей встречала эту девушку — или кого-то похожего — прежде.

— Что видишь? — коротко спросил Кайло, остановившись рядом.

Рей закусила губу. Откровенно говоря, стена в фотографиях производила жутковатое впечатление. Особенно если учесть, что изображенная на фотографиях женщина жила в этом же доме.

— Мистер Веруна любит свою жену, — ответила Рей, поколебавшись. — Очень сильно.

— Неправильно, — Кайло мотнул головой. — Он не любит ее. Он одержим ею. Что это значит?

Рей нахмурилась и посмотрела на Кайло непонимающе.

— Что он не позволил бы ее похитить?

— Что она где-то здесь, — отозвался тот. — Ладно, пошли поговорим с хозяином. 

Мистер Веруна оказался невысоким сутулым человеком с покатыми плечами. У него на лице застыла робкая, словно бы извиняющаяся улыбка.

— Не знаю, чем могу вам помочь, — губы мистера Веруны дрогнули. — Я уже рассказал все, что знал.

— Расскажите о вашей жене, — Кайло опустился в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу. — Какая она?

— Ада очень хрупкая. Мне все время было за нее страшно, понимаете? Откровенно говоря, я не хотел заводить детей, но она настояла. Я как мог пытался охранять ее, но не смог. Я не… Наверное, мне нужно было уволиться, чтобы быть с ней постоянно. Я подозревал, что все кончится так, мне никогда не нравился этот ее… друг. Н-никак не хотел оставлять Аду в покое!

Он вдруг всхлипнул и заплакал, горько и безысходно. Поморщившись, Кайло встал и вышел из гостиной, не попрощавшись. 

— Извините нас, — сказала Рей, стараясь не глядеть мистеру Веруне в глаза, и вышла следом.

Кайло уже стоял на пороге; на лужайке их поджидал констебль Бинкс. 

— Вы хорошо обыскали дом? — грубовато спросил его Кайло. — Подвал, чердак, подземные этажи, вот это все? 

— Разумеется, да, — констебль приосанился. — Вы нам не доверяете?

— Не доверяю. — Кайло стиснул зубы. — Я попрошу прислать людей из центрального управления. Пусть они все здесь проверят. 

Констебль широко улыбнулся.

— Но они уже были здесь и ничего не нашли. Как и вы, мистер Рен. Позвольте нам и дальше делать свою работу, если помочь не можете. Хорошего дня. 

Констебль ушел с видом победителя. Кайло проводил его ненавидящим взглядом.

— Это неправильно, — он стиснул кулаки. — Неправильно. 

— А что правильно? — спросила Рей. - Грубить людям, которые могут нам помочь?

Когда Кайло начинал вести себя настолько бестактно, хотелось ударить его.

— Она здесь, — повторил Кайло. — Ты тоже не понимаешь, да? Он же свихнулся на жене своей. Я чувствую это. Он ни за что бы не отпустил ее от себя. Она где-то здесь. 

— Да где? — вспылила Рей. — Весь дом обыскали.

— Не знаю! — выкрикнул Кайло в ответ. — Знаю только, что никто ее не похищал.

Рей скрестила руки на груди. Иногда самомнение Кайло становилось просто невыносимым.

— А ошибаться ты не можешь?

— Не могу, — процедил Кайло. — Я никогда не ошибаюсь, понимаешь?

— А если предположить на секунду, только на секунду, что все-таки ошибаешься, а? — Рей окончательно потеряла терпение. — Ты ведь человек! Ты можешь ошибиться!

— Да какое это имеет значение! Я — не — ошибаюсь, ясно тебе?

Произнеся эти слова, Кайло несильно, но болезненно толкнул ее в плечо. В ответ Рей замахнулась и ударила его по лицу, не соображая толком, что делает. Кайло посмотрел на нее удивленно, почти испуганно, и сделал шаг назад. Краснота на его бледной щеке выглядела впечатляюще.

Рей почувствовал себя до крайности неловко. Наверное, нужно было извиниться, но она сказала только:

— Пошли в машину, — и взяла Кайло за руку. Ладонь у него была холодная, влажная и чуть дрожащая. 

Кайло послушно залез на переднее сидение и уперся лбом в руль. Только сейчас Рей заметила, какой он бледный; его плечи мелко тряслись.

— Мне нужно принять таблетки, — глухо проговорил Кайло. — Помоги, сам не справлюсь.

Рей вспомнила, что видела какие-то лекарства в бардачке, и судорожно достала их.

— И бутылку дай, — прибавил Кайло, выдавив себе на ладонь три белые таблетки. — Надо запить.

— Может, я выйду и попрошу воды? — предложила Рей, внутренне обмирая от страха. О том, как помогать людям во время панических атак и при прочих подобных состояниях, она знала только теоретически. Психология никогда не была ее любимым предметом.

— Дай мне бутылку, — повторил Кайло. — Так будет лучше.

Он отвинтил крышку, запил таблетки и откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза. Постепенно его лицо стало выглядеть живее и румянее. 

— Что с тобой было? — тихо спросила Рей.

— Ничего, — ответил Кайло, приоткрыв глаза. — У меня случается. Издержки профессии. Сейчас все хорошо.

Он ухмыльнулся своим мыслям и сделал еще глоток.

— Мы должны найти ее, Рей. 

— Да почему ты так уверен, что девушка здесь? — она обессилено вздохнула. — Подумай, зачем бы Веруне сообщать в полицию, если он сам замешан?

— Чтобы привлечь внимание, — отозвался Кайло. — Чье — другой вопрос. 

— Может, она сама сбежала? — Рей задумалась: такое и правда могло быть. — Как тебе вариант?

— Нет, такие не сбегают. Она могла бы его убить от отчаяния, но не сбежать.

Почему-то это замечание показалось обидным.

— Много ты понимаешь. Любая может сбежать.

— Это ты не понимаешь. Любая, но не эта. Я чувствую ее здесь.

Кайло медленно втянул носом воздух и резко распахнул глаза.

— Дверь.

— Что? — Рей бросила на него недоуменный взгляд.

— Хочу еще раз посмотреть на дверь. Пошли. 

Кайло резко вышел из машины и пошел к дому. Дверь, как ни странно, все еще была распахнута.

— Кодовый замок снаружи, — Кайло мягко коснулся его рукой. — А внутри… внутри сенсор, настроенный на отпечаток пальца. Я так и знал.

Совсем рядом раздались шаги.

— На чей отпечаток настроен сенсор, мистер Веруна? — с деланной доброжелательностью спросил Кайло.

— На мой, — тот улыбнулся. — Только на мой. Хотя вы и сами догадались. Так очевидно — и никто не заметил. Неужели ваши коллеги и правда такие идиоты?

— Они не мои коллеги, — отрезал Кайло и спросил жестче:

— Где ты ее держишь?

Мистер Веруна покачал головой. 

— Ты никогда не узнаешь. Извини.

— Мы вызовем подкрепление, — пригрозила Рей, чувствуя себя отвратительно беспомощной. — То, что ты держал жену взаперти, легко доказать.

— Легко, — согласился мистер Веруна. — Но где она, вы не узнаете. Я вам не скажу. Я умру, но не скажу.

Кайло шумно выдохнул, сделал шаг вперед и замахнулся.

— Ах ты ублюдок! Я заставлю тебя говорить.

— Не бей его, — Рей крепко вцепилась ему в руку. Это был совершенно нелогичный жест, но она чувствовала, что поступает правильно. — Ты только дашь ему повод подать жалобу на тебя. Он не скажет, где ее прячет. 

— Ваша спутница права, — мистер Веруна выглядел до крайности довольным собой. — Да и не успеете вы меня заставить. Я ведь давно умереть хочу, у меня уже все готово, — прибавил он тише. — Только за Аду беспокоился. А теперь не беспокоюсь, нет. Она в безопасности. С ней все будет хорошо.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — Кайло отступил в сторону. Его темные глаза ненормально блестели. — Только на твоем месте я бы не рассчитывал на легкую смерть. Мы еще непременно увидимся.

— Не исключаю этого. Приятного вам дня.

Мистер Веруна помахал рукой и плотно закрыл за ними дверь. 

— Ты зря меня остановила, я успел бы его скрутить, — глухо проговорил Кайло. — Но не факт, что он бы разговорился. Но черт с ним, проехали. Добьемся своего по-другому.

— Куда теперь? — спросила Рей, чувствуя себя одновременно правой и виноватой.

— В местное управление, — Кайло достал из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил. — Поговорим с арестованным. 

***  
Встретиться с задержанным мистером Джафаном оказалось непросто. Сотрудники управления отнеслись к Кайло с настороженностью, будто тот был ревизором, и сотрудничать явно не хотели.

— Слушайте, я знаю, что вы его избивали здесь, — откровенно сказал Кайло, устав от неуклюжих оправданий. — Избивали и творили черт знает что. Это дерьмово, но сейчас я не за этим пришел. Дайте нам увидеться. В противном случае мне придется связаться с начальством. И тогда вы отгребете за все, ребята. 

Угроза подействовала, и их проводили в допросную. Мистер Джафан оказался крупным мужчиной средних лет; в каштановых волосах серебрилась седина. Разбитая губа и фингал под глазом намекали, что обращались с ним здесь неласково.

— Я уже рассказал все, что знал, — устало проговорил мистер Джафан. — И нет, мой ответ не изменится, если меня побить. Я не похищал Аду. Вы просто теряете время.

— Мы знаем, что вы не похищали, — коротко ответил Кайло. — И мы знаем, кто ее похититель. Расскажите нам, где он может ее держать. Он нам не скажет.

Мистер Джафан расправил плечи; в его глазах мелькнула и тут же погасла отчаянная надежда.

— Я… Я не знаю. Честное слово, я сам думал об этом, но так ничего и не придумал. Ада… Она слишком добрая, понимаете? — он помолчал. — Жалела его ужасно. Вышла за него, потому что жалела. Работала за двоих, потому что жалела. Забеременела, потому что жалела. Аде казалось, что этот урод гениален. Вы читали его рассказы? Какой-то бесконечный бред! Этот человек болен, определенно. 

Мистер Джафан хлопнул по столу открытой ладонью. 

— Ада всегда выбирала самых ничтожных людей, она как будто хотела помочь им, спасти… Возможно, она и меня поэтому выбрала, — он хмыкнул. — Я ведь тоже то еще ничтожество, алкоголик и неудачник. Не знаю, кстати, почему ее муж терпел меня рядом с Адой. Может, чтобы выставить виноватым в итоге.

Помолчав, мистер Джафан прибавил:

— Вы можете подумать, что я влюблен в Аду и поэтому наговариваю, но это не так. Я ее друг, и поэтому хочу помочь. У меня, на самом деле, была одна мысль… Возможно, вам стоит прочесать лес? Он в нескольких милях от их дома. Я сам пытался, когда только узнал, что Ада пропала, но меня арестовали в тот же день.

— Спасибо вам, мистер Джафан. Вы нам очень помогли. — Кайло кивнул и поднялся на ноги.

Рей посмотрела на него с интересом: все-таки иногда Кайло демонстрировал удивительную обходительность.

— Если честно, я готов сесть, — произнес Джафан им в спину. — Я не боюсь тюрьмы. Просто найдите ее, хорошо?

Кайло обернулся и бросил:

— Даю слово.

***  
На улице шел холодный мерзкий дождь. 

— Хорошо, что припарковались близко, — Рей зябко поежилась и перепрыгнула через лужу. 

Кайло ничего не ответил. Он смотрел перед собой не мигая. Рей проследила направление его взгляда: Кайло наблюдал за тем, как дождевая вода стекает сквозь широкую решетку канализации. 

В этот миг все вдруг стало ясно.

— Кайло.

— Что?

— Ты был прав. Я поняла, где он ее держит, — Рей сглотнула и заговорила быстрее:

— Я читала… Подземные убежища имперцев! Я читала про них, но там ничего не было про точное расположение, только примерные данные, и еще было сказано, что входы и выходы в них часто проходили через канализацию. Понятия не имею, как Веруна узнал об этом, это секретная информация, но… 

— Да, — Кайло коротко улыбнулся, неловко и порывисто приобнял Рей за плечи —и тут же отстранился. — Как он узнал, я расскажу тебе потом. У меня есть идея. И, Рей, — он внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза, — если я захочу его пристрелить, не сдерживай меня. Вполне возможно, что взять его живым не выйдет.

***  
Улица была освещена фонарями и выглядела обезоруживающе безобидной. Сложно было поверить, что в таком месте может происходить нечто по-настоящему плохое. 

— Напомни мне попрактиковаться с тобой в стрельбе, — сказал Кайло, доставая из бардачка пистолеты и протягивая один из них Рей. — Хоть базовые навыки у тебя есть?

— Есть, конечно, — металлическая тяжесть в руке была приятна. — Но стажерам не положено табельное оружие.

Кайло посмотрел на нее снисходительно и насмешливо.

— Ну, можешь вернуть, если не нравится.

— Нет уж, — Рей прижала пистолет к груди.

— Только пользуйся с умом, — сказал Кайло. — И помни, что большинство проблем можно решить без использования этой штуки. Но в некоторых случаях лучше быть готовым ко всему.

Канализационная решетка находилась прямо напротив знакомого дома; свет в окнах не горел. 

— Смешно будет, если это на самом деле просто канализация, — пробормотала Рей, пока Кайло возился с решеткой.

— Эта штука должна легко сниматься, если мы правы, должен быть какой-то… Ага! — раздался тихий щелчок, и Кайло поднял решетку. — Опускать ее за собой не будем, только шуму наделаем.

Внизу было совершенно темно. Слышался плеск воды. 

— Посвети телефоном, — попросил Кайло. — Здесь должны быть ступени.

Кивнув, Рей включила фонарик. Не то чтобы это как-то помогло.

— Увидел, — Кайло встал на боковую лестницу, незаметную, если не приглядываться, и начал медленно спускаться. — Иди за мной.

— И как только Веруна спустил Аду сюда? — нервно спросила Рей. — Особенно учитывая, что она беременна. 

— Тише, — шикнул на нее Кайло. — Во-первых, он ее предварительно вырубил, чтобы не мешалась. Во-вторых, спускаться тут не так уж и глубоко. Почти пришли.

Твердый пол под ногами ощущался странно. Рей ожидала чего-то более грязного. Звуки плещущейся воды были совсем рядом, однако характерного гнилостного запаха не было. 

— Здесь и в самом деле проходит канализация, — ответил Кайло на незаданный вопрос. Он совершенно растворился в темноте, остались только голос и дыхание. — Однако бункер сделан на совесть, запахов почти не пропускает. Здесь ведь не простые люди жили.

Рей очень хотелось спросить о тех, кто жил здесь, но подобное было бы крайне несвоевременным. 

— Коридоры здесь — почти лабиринты, — прибавил Кайло. — И темные к тому же. Дай мне руку и не отставай. У меня есть мысль, как нам идти.

— Меня не нужно вести. Справлюсь так, — Рей сама не понимала, отчего среагировала так резко. Она не слишком любила долгие прикосновения, но старалась не показывать это.

— Как знаешь, — отозвался Кайло. — Постарайся не потеряться, а то никогда не выйдешь.

В темноте они брели, наверное, вечность. Глаза отказывались привыкать к темноте, и ориентироваться приходилось вслепую. Несколько раз Рей казалось, что она потеряла Кайло на одной из развилок, но потом слышала его дыхание и успокаивалась. По крайней мере, они были вдвоем. Что приходилось чувствовать запертой здесь Аде, и представить было страшно.

Наконец вдалеке забрезжил слабый свет; послышались тихие голоса. Кайло дал знак молчать и вести себя как можно более неслышно.

— Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, — донеслось неожиданно отчетливо, — милый мой, хороший, отпусти. Я не уйду от тебя, обещаю. Пожалуйста.

Раздался громкий всхлип, затем сердитые шаги.

— Нет! — голос принадлежал мистеру Веруне. — Тебе нельзя уходить, наверху опасно. Тебя могут забрать у меня. Мне сказал один человек, что тебя могут забрать! Я не могу этого допустить.

— Хорошо, тогда разреши мне просто погулять. Хотя бы ночью, — просящей, судя по всему, была Ада. — Выпусти меня, ну пожалуйста, хочешь, я на колени встану? Пожалуйста. Ты ведь обещал, что будешь лечиться, так почему ты снова…

— Нет! — голос сорвался на визг. — Ты моя, ты не должна уходить. Ты моя, ты мне досталась, я тебя заслужил, слышишь? Моя!

Слышать это снова и снова было невыносимо.

— Прикрой меня, если что, — шепнул Кайло и пошел вперед. 

Рей кивнула и сняла пистолет с предохранителя. 

— Эй, Веруна. Я обещал, что приду за тобой. Я сдержал слово, — проговорил Кайло, проходя в нечто похожее на гостиную: продавленный диван, низенький стол, ковер — все казалось подобранным на свалке. 

— Надо же, ты и правда очень догадливый, — по лицу Веруны пробежала тень. — И что ты хочешь? Я тебе не отдам ее все равно.

Рей посмотрела на Аду: одетая в простую белую ночнушку, бледная, заплаканная, болезненно худая, с большим круглым животом, она, казалось, с трудом передвигалась. Сердце сжалось от жалости, но сейчас помогать ей не было времени. Преступник не был обезврежен. Рей покрепче сжала пистолет.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сел в тюрьму, — продолжил Кайло ровным голосом. — Сел и отсидел свой очень длинный срок, как приличный человек. Ты ведь не такой плохой. Ты просто глупый, да? Глупый и доверчивый. Тебе сказали, что от тебя сбежит жена, а ты и поверил. В бункер вон ее притащил, — он помолчал. — А я тебе так скажу: насильно рядом с собой ты только тело удержишь, не душу. Оно тебе нужно, да? Оболочка, без всякой наполненности? Хотя с ней ведь проще. Приятнее.

Веруна встряхнул головой, удивительно быстро достал из кармана пистолет и приставил к собственному виску.

— Нет, я не хочу в тюрьму, — скороговоркой произнес он. — Я ни в чем не виноват, я просто хотел спасти свою жену! Неужели это преступление? Если так, то я лучше сам застрелюсь.

— Ох, да хватит уже ломать комедию, — вздохнув, Кайло играючи выстрелил ему в руку. Веруна выронил пистолет и закричал от боли.

— А говорил, что все вытерпишь, — разочарованно протянул Кайло. — Скучный ты. Нужно было еще днем с тобой так поступить. 

Он шагнул вперед, дернул Веруну вверх и нажал на несколько точек на его шее. Тот обмяк и мешком рухнул на пол.

— Вот теперь можно и жертвой заняться, — Кайло опустился на корточки рядом с Адой и спросил удивительно мягко:

— Это он тебя сюда посадил, да? Ты подтвердишь это?

Ада кивнула.

— Д-да, это он. Больше сюда никто не приходил, — она подавила всхлип. — Но он не плохой человек, он навещал меня, и тут есть еда и ванная комната, тут неплохо. Пожалуйста, не сажайте его в тюрьму! Он хороший, он просто болен.

Кайло взял Аду за руку и крепко переплел их пальцы.

— Извини, милая, но мы его посадим, — шепнул он. — И я лично приложу все усилия, чтобы он не вышел.

***  
— Хорошо, что на этот раз все живы, — Рей улыбнулась и откинулась на спинку кресла. — Я довольна.

Из окон без стекол тянуло приятной прохладой. Была уже глубокая ночь, но адреналиновая бодрость все никак не проходила.

— А я нет, — отозвался Кайло. Он вцепился в руль так сильно, будто планировал оторвать его. — Мне не нравится оставляться преступников в живых.

— Но нельзя же всех убивать! — возмутилась Рей.

— Всех нельзя, некоторых можно, — Кайло прибавил газу. — А некоторых, я бы даже сказал, необходимо. 

Рей поджала губы.

— Ты жестокий.

— Я справедливый, — парировал Кайло.

Рей хотела ответить на это что-нибудь колкое, но тут зазвонил телефон Кайло.

— Включи громкую связь, — попросил тот. — Возможно, это из управления. 

— Номер не отображается, — отметила Рей и приняла вызов.

Сначала из трубки доносился только треск, затем раздался механический голос:

— Как тебе, понравилось? Похоже вышло?

Кайло вздрогнул, машину повело в сторону. Хорошо еще, что рядом почти не было других машин.

— Кто это? — спросила Рей одними губами.

Кайло мотнул головой, как будто один звук этого голоса причинял ему боль.

— Нет, не понравилось, — спокойно отозвался он; руки на руле тряслись. — Работай тоньше. И да, мы ее спасли.

— И что? — ответил механический голос. — Будут другие. А меня ты никогда не поймаешь.

Повисла тишина, затем голос заговорил снова:

— Самое главное — это обмануть конечность. Нужно выйти из круга и стать вне его. Судьба — обман, мы сами себе хозяева. Если обманул конечность, обманешь и смерть.

— Что это за бред? — спросил Кайло

— Мистер Веруна написал и просил прочесть, когда все закончится. Подумай над этим.

Звонок был прерван.

— Ненавижу, — выдохнул Кайло и прибавил, обернувшись к Рей:

— Выкинь телефон.

— Что? 

— Выкинь телефон. Хочу, чтобы его здесь не было.

— Да зачем его…

— Это невыносимо. Ладно, сам сделаю! 

Кайло притормозил прямо посреди моста, вышел из машины и выбросил телефон в реку.

— Ну вот и все, — он удовлетворенно улыбнулся. — Было ошибкой заводить эту дрянь.

— Это ведь чужой! — напомнила Рей, испытывая смутную жалость к новому красивому телефону. У нее такого никогда не было.

— Фазма может хоть каждую неделю новый покупать, — отозвался Кайло, совершенно успокоенный. — Тебя домой отвезти или ко мне?

Рей подумала, что непременно разбудит шумом соседей, и сказала:

— Давай к тебе.

Они вернулись в машину. Помолчав, Рей спросила:

— Этот человек, что тебе звонил… Кто он?

Лицо Кайло снова помрачнело.

— Неважно, — отрезал Кайло. 

Однако на этот раз Рей решила не сдаваться так легко.

— Он спросил, похоже ли вышло. На что похоже?

— И это неважно. — сказал Кайло и прибавил, точно извиняясь:

— Серьезно, не нужно сейчас об этом. Чем меньше знаешь, тем проще.

Рей вздохнула: с Кайло было ужасно тяжело. 

— Откуда ты знал, как ориентироваться под землей? — спросила она без особой надежды услышать честный ответ.

Кайло побарабанил пальцами по рулю и произнес:

— Я уже был в похожем лабиринте. Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит вопросов.

До ангара они доехали в тишине. Кайло привычно кинул пальто на пол и бросил:

— Сделай мне кофе.

— Сам сделай, — огрызнулась Рей. — Давай так: на работе можешь мной командовать, а в свободное время — нет. Договорились?

Она сама не понимала, в какой момент перестала испытывать перед Кайло трепет. Возможно, это случилось после того, как Рей помогла ему, трясущемуся и бледному, принять лекарство?

— Договорились, — Кайло криво улыбнулся. — Пожалуйста, сделай мне кофе. А я пока достану твой подарок.

— Подарок?.. — недоуменно повторила Рей.

— Сначала кофе, — в глазах Кайло мелькнуло неприкрытое ехидство.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — Рей поплелась на кухню. 

Пока кипел чайник, она искоса наблюдала за тем, как Кайло роется в извлеченной из-под кровати большой картонной коробке. Рей бы многое отдала, чтобы увидеть ее содержимое, но попросить об этом прямо не хватило наглости.

— Твой кофе, — Рей поставила кофе на деревянный ящик у кровати. Нормальный столик Кайло, вероятно, счел излишеством. 

— А это тебе, — Кайло пинком задвинул коробку под кровать и протянул стопку переплетенных листов. — Я знаю, что тебя интересовал мой диплом. Можешь прочесть.

— Ух ты, — Рей не поверила своему счастью. — Спасибо!

Она посмотрела на обложку; первым, что выхватил взгляд, было имя.

— Бен Соло — это ты?

— Я был им когда-то, — неохотно отозвался Кайло. — Если будут вопросы, задавай. Возможно, на какие-то я смогу ответить.

— У меня уже есть вопрос, — произнесла Рей, поколебавшись. — Кто такой Энакин Скайуокер? Я встретила это имя, пока копалась в архиве. Он твой родственник?

Кайло посмотрел на нее так, будто ожидал именно этого.

— Не на этот вопрос, Рей. Извини. Давай спать.

Он расшнуровал ботинки и лег, не раздеваясь.

— Пистолет тебе вернуть? — Рей села на противоположный край кровати. 

— Себе оставь, — сонно отозвался Кайло.

***  
— Да, совсем забыла: у этой истории хороший конец, — произнесла Рей. — Веруна покончил с собой в тюрьме, Ада родила сына, Джафан помогает ей растить его. Она назвала сына Кайло. Забавно, правда?

Хакс задумчиво улыбнулся.

— Да, — он помолчал. — И как вам диплом Рена? Вы сказали, что он позволил вам его прочесть.

— Посредственно, — ответила Рей, подумав. — Писателя из Кайло не вышло бы. Работа на девяносто процентов состоит из дешевой конспирологии, и если честно, я запуталась в его выводах.

— Ясно.

Хакс снова начал снова рыться в бумагах. Он делал это с нарочитой медлительностью, и это раздражало. Наконец Хакс выложил на стол несколько скрепленных листов.

— Что это? — спросила Рей, от которой явно ждали этого вопроса.

— Выписка из медицинской карты. Вы знали, что Рен много лет лечился у психиатра?

— Нет, — Рей мотнула головой. — Я знала только, что он принимал лекарства.

«Горстями, запивая алкоголем».

— И я была уверена, что он это делает по собственной инициативе. Кайло не тот человек, который будет ходить по врачам. 

— Нет, ему их выписывали вполне официально, — Хакс придвинул бумаги к ней. — Хотите почитать?

Рей рефлекторно протянула руки и тут же одернула себя. Кайло был прав: есть вещи, которые знать не следует.

— Нет. Я не хочу. Если он сам мне не рассказал, то пусть это останется тайной.


	4. - 4 -

— Хотите еще кофе? — предложил Хакс. — Или, может, пообедаем?

— Вы же не ждете, что я откажусь? — Рей ухмыльнулась. — Давайте пообедаем. Кофе тоже давайте. 

— У вас есть какие-либо предпочтения относительно блюд? — Хакс спросил это с таким видом, будто они сидели в роскошном ресторане, а не в маленькой комнате без окон.

— Совершенно никаких, — отозвалась Рей. — Полагаюсь на ваш вкус, агент.

— Хорошо. Тогда дайте мне минуту, я обо всем распоряжусь. 

Оставшись наедине, Рей с наслаждением потянулась, разминая затекшие плечи и ноги. Сама того не осознавая, она сидела в не самой удобной позе. Как будто внешняя зажатость каким-то образом могла поддержать внутреннюю сдержанность.

Из-за тусклого света стены и пол казались припорошенными пеплом. Думать не хотелось, ни о прошлом, ни о будущем. Еще в самом начале своего заключения Рей приучила себя концентрироваться исключительно на текущем моменте — на серой комнате, на боли в желудке, на охраннике, что приносит еду. Так было проще принять то, что она, возможно, никогда не выйдет из этих стен. 

Каждый год в Корусанте пропадает около пяти тысяч человек. Некоторых из них находят, но большинство исчезает бесследно. Каждый может стать частью этой статистики, и Рей в том числе. Она медленно вдохнула затхлый, пахнущий пылью воздух — и вдруг вспомнила кое-что. У нее с собой был шарф, большой и черный, он принадлежал Кайло и пах как Кайло. Неужели шарф забрали? Рей не могла вспомнить этот момент. Последним, что она помнила из прошлого, был тусклый искусственный свет в ангаре и запах Кайло. Шарф был еще теплым, и Рей баюкала его в руках. 

Горло свело болезненным спазмом.

— Нет-нет-нет, — она нервно стиснула виски. — Мы договорились не вспоминать, забыла? Есть только «сейчас», и больше ничего. Ничего нет. Надо помнить, а плакать не нужно. 

Дверь с тихим скрипом отворилась. Хакс наверняка услышал часть сказанного, но никак этого не продемонстрировал. Рей мучительно выпрямилась на стуле и посмотрела ему в глаза. 

— Скоро все будет готово, — Хакс снова сел на свое место и спросил без перехода:

— Вы ведь знали, кто родители Рена, правда?

— Да, он сам рассказал мне, — Рей помолчала. — С сенатором Органой я даже встретилась лично однажды. 

Хакс задумчиво скрестил руки на груди. 

— И как она вам?

— Умная. Строгая. Усталая, — отрывисто произнесла Рей. — Не знаю, что вы хотите от меня услышать, мы даже не разговаривали толком.

Хакс кивнул. Рей почувствовала, что сейчас он сменит тему и спросит про другое. Интересно, когда именно у нее появилась эта странная способность угадывать? Кайло бы сказал, что она всегда была, просто раньше Рей предпочитала не пользоваться ей. 

— Как вы бы оценили состояние Рена? — Хакс склонил голову вбок. — Говорят, его психическое нездоровье окончательно стало очевидным в последние месяцы.

— Он всегда был странным, — Рей пожала плечами. Правда была в том, что в последние месяцы Рен был нормальнее, чем когда-либо, просто никто этого не понял. — А вы бы как оценили?

Она ждала, что Хакс проигнорирует этот вопрос, но тот все же снизошел до ответа:

— Сложно сказать, мисс Кеноби. Не думаю, что в его случае между безумием и нормальным состоянием такая уж пропасть, — он помолчал. — Впрочем, мы никогда не были особенно близкими друзьями, даже когда работали в паре. А вот вы общались с ним и на неслужебные темы, я верно понимаю?

Рей захотелось рассмеяться. Работа занимала все время, пронизывала их жизни насквозь. Между ними не было неслужебных тем, и Хакс не мог этого не понимать. Рей знала, какого ответа от нее ждут, но чтобы получить его, уважаемому агенту придется спросить прямо. Улыбнувшись, она небрежно ответила:

— Ну, один раз Кайло пригласил меня в оперу.

***  
— Да когда уже он свалит от нас? — Финн отставил в сторону чашку с кофе и горестно вздохнул. — Не обижайся, Рей, но Кайло уже всех достал. Даже тех, кто типа тебя тащился от него поначалу. Ну, всех, кроме По. Тот говорит, что нам полезно поработать с таким редким специалистом.

Рей фыркнула.

— Да, доставать Кайло умеет. Ничего, вы привыкнете. 

Финн посмотрел на нее с укором.

— Чего он вообще хочет найти? Лезет в чужие дела, задает странные вопросы… Ну, то есть, для великого Кайло Рена это, наверное, нормальное поведение, но черт возьми! Ты точно не можешь сделать так, чтобы он перестал таскаться в управление, как на работу? 

— Даже не хочу думать, каким способом ты предлагаешь мне сделать это, — Рей ехидно прищурилась и прибавила как можно более небрежно:

— Расслабься, Финн. Это как стихийное бедствие. Рано или поздно Кайло найдет то, что хочет, и успокоится.

— Хорошо бы, чтоб рано, а не поздно, — мрачно отозвался Финн.

Рей сочувственно погладила его по руке. 

Вот уже несколько месяцев Кайло почти все время проводил в управлении. Прежде он никогда не демонстрировал особенного интереса к рядовым преступлениям, но теперь все изменилось. Его интересовало все, даже мелкие хулиганства и карманные кражи. 

— Я ищу знак, — ответил Кайло, когда Рей прямо спросила его, что он ищет.

— Знак? — повторила та, наивно ожидая объяснений.

Кайло кивнул.

— Знак.

Больше они эту тему не поднимали. Рей догадывалась, что поведение Кайло каким-то образом связано с телефонным звонком, о котором они также не говорили. Она предприняла попытку найти эту связь, но не преуспела: в этой задаче было слишком много неизвестных переменных. А может, Рей просто не хватило мозгов. Иногда ей казалось, что Кайло наблюдает за ее бесплодными попытками докопаться до правды и смеется.

Представить себе смеющегося Кайло было непросто, но Рей справилась. И все же, как бы то ни было, она была рада тому, что Кайло часто приходит в управление — теперь они виделись чуть ли не каждый день. Рей готовила для Кайло сводку происшествий за сутки с краткими комментариями, а тот по вечерам возил ее на стрельбище, попрактиковаться. Стрелял Кайло хорошо, с какой-то неповторимой легкостью. В академии такому не учили. 

— У тебя необычная техника. Долго тренировался? — спросила как-то Рей, раздираемая любопытством.

— Отец начал тренировать меня, едва мне исполнилось пять, — неожиданно откровенно ответил Кайло. — Я читать толком не умел, но уже примерно представлял, как застрелить человека. 

В тишине было слышно, как ветер колышет жухлую траву. Рей не знала, что на такое сказать, и неловко спросила:

— Твой отец служит в полиции?

— Мой отец мертв, — коротко проговорил Кайло. — Я передвину мишень подальше, а то тебе слишком легко.

После этого вечера Кайло неделю не появлялся в управлении и не выходил на связь. Рей отчего-то казалось, что в этом виноват ее неловкий вопрос, и ничто не помогало отвлечься от этой мысли, даже диплом Кайло. Рей читала его медленно, чтобы не пропустить ни единой детали. Да и, признаться, стиль у Кайло был чудовищный, и продраться сквозь него выходило с трудом. 

В сухом остатке получалось следующее: Кайло оказался поклонником теории заговора и считал, что Вейдер никогда не был истинным лидером имперцев. За всеми его действиями стоял некто другой и — а вот это было интересно — этот другой обладал реальной, нетеневой властью и не был привлечен к ответственности за содеянное. Кайло утверждал, что этим человеком был сенатор Палпатин и что начатое им дело живо до сих пор, но адекватных доказательств этим утверждениям не приводил. 

В каком-то смысле это было банально — подобных теорий было множество, и большинство авторов перекладывало вину именно на Палпатина и созданные им спецслужбы. Однако искать связь между событиями прошлого и современностью никому в голову не приходило. Вернее, такое считалось негласным табу, прошлое должно принадлежать прошлому. В этом подходе Рей всегда виделось нечто лицемерное — и, кажется, Кайло был с ней в этом согласен. Если бы он только потрудился привести побольше доказательств и писать попроще, можно было бы… 

В этот момент дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял Кайло; за те недели, что они не виделись, он сильно осунулся и побледнел. 

— Ты не занята ничем серьезным? — хрипло спросил он.

— Ну, вообще-то… — Рей указал на заваленный бумагами стол. 

Произносить честное «не занята» не хотелось из принципа.

— Мне нужна помощь с машиной, — перебил ее Кайло. — Пошли. Она в двух кварталах отсюда заглохла. 

Повторять дважды не пришлось: Рей уже давно мечтала покопаться в чудовище, созданном, по всей видимости, руками Кайло.

— Ты ведь сам ее собрал?

— Конечно, — коротко ответил Кайло. 

Рей улыбнулась: здорово, что хотя бы какие-то вещи она угадывала. 

— Хочу двигатель перебрать, — задумчиво протянул Кайло. — Он старый уже, но это всегда помогает. 

— Прямо посреди улицы? — удивилась Рей.

— А почему нет?

— Ну, это не слишком удобно. И мы испачкаемся.

Кайло посмотрел на нее с таким видом, будто этот аргумент даже не приходил ему в голову. 

— Все будет в порядке. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты запомнила, как ее ремонтировать, на всякий случай. Ты в технике разбираешься, сложно тебе не будет. 

Рей нахмурилась. Это было правдой, она любила покопаться в машинах, и их с Финном любимым детским развлечением были визиты на склады металлолома, но Кайло не знал об этом. Не мог знать. От нереальности происходящего закружилась голова. 

— Ты когда смотришь, как видишь? — вдруг спросил Кайло. — И дай мне тряпку, у тебя в ногах валяется. 

Вопрос был странный, и Рей ответила первое, что пришло в голову.

— Как все, глазами.

Она впихнула тряпку Кайло, и тот зачем-то потер ей переносицу; на коже осталось темное пятно масла.

— А когда поняла, где Веруна прятал Аду, ты тоже глазами все увидела?

Рей задумалась.

— Нет, не глазами. Головой и… И как будто еще чем-то.

— Еще чем-то, — повторил Кайло. — Вот, это самое главное. Запомни это ощущение.

Ощущение Рей и в самом деле запомнила. Она напоминало озарение: мир вокруг терял краски, и в общей серости ярко выделялась некая незначительная деталь. В этой детали и скрывалась разгадка, именно она определяла дальнейший путь, и… 

— Эй?

Рей моргнула. Голос Финна вернул ее в реальность.

— Извини, — Рей неловко улыбнулась, — я что-то задумалась.

— Последнее время ты часто задумываешься, — в голосе Финна звучал упрек.

— Сильно устаю, — это была ложь, и Рей это прекрасно понимала. — Прости, Финн, ты что-то говорил? Мы обсуждали, как тебя достал Кайло, и...

— Неважно, — Финн коротко улыбнулся. — Я просто…

— Простите, что прерываю вашу беседу, — мистер Скайуокер появился у их столика словно бы из ниоткуда. — Добрый день. Позволишь мне украсть твою подругу на минутку, Финн? У меня есть к ней разговор.

Люк посмотрел на Рей лучистыми голубыми глазами и улыбнулся. В который уже раз она подумала о том, отчего человек с такими глазами выбрал работу в полиции. 

— Да, разумеется, — сказали они с Финном хором.

— Вот и славно. Пошли в мой кабинет, Рей. Поговорим спокойно.

На душе стало тревожно. Рей не могла придумать, о чем мистеру Скайуокеру разговаривать с ней наедине. 

Они молча зашли в кабинет; мистер Скайокер гостеприимно указал Рей на свободное кресло, а сам сел напротив. 

— Не буду ходить вокруг да около и спрошу прямо, — он положил руки на стол и переплел пальцы. — Как поживает мой племянник? Видишь ли, со мной он практически не общается. 

Рей почувствовала легкое раздражение. Меньше всего ей хотелось лезть в семейные дела Кайло.

— Мне кажется, ваш племянник слишком взрослый мальчик для таких вопросов. Я не собираюсь шпионить за ним, и…

— Ты не понимаешь, — мистер Скайуокер покачал головой. — Странно, что не понимаешь. Это ведь не праздное любопытство. Мне нужно знать, когда он дойдет до грани, чтобы вмешаться. 

Он встал и начал мерить кабинет тяжелыми шагами.

— По-хорошему Бен давно уже не подходит для этой работы. Однако уходить он не хочет, хотя я ему и предлагал. Да, без него нам придется сложно, но мы справимся. Он ведь мой племянник, — мистер Скайуокер остановился и внимательно посмотрел Рей в глаза. — Я предлагал ему перейти на более спокойную должность, я сам так сделал однажды… Впрочем, ты наверняка уже знаешь обо мне достаточно много, ты же работала в архиве. Не будем об этом. 

Рей послушно кивнула. Правда была в том, что про мистера Скайуокера она знала только редкие скупые факты — и ничего о том, что за ними стояло. 

— Мы с ним… похожи, — с видимым трудом произнес тот. — Похожи, хоть он и не признает это. Я знаю, что он чувствует.

Мистер Скайуокер снова сел за стол и продолжил, глядя мимо Рей.

— Однажды наступает момент, когда ты перестаешь понимать на какой ты стороне и где правда, и остается только желание резать глотки, чтобы мир очистить. Потому что нет безгрешных, все в чем-то да виноваты. 

Криво ухмыльнувшись, он посмотрел на Рей потемневшими, страшными глазами.

— Не позволяй ему убивать, хорошо? Чем больше крови проливаешь, тем скорее может сорвать резьбу, понимаешь? 

Рей с удивлением осознала, что понимает. Кайло явно нравилось убивать тех, кого он считал виноватыми, он никогда не скрывал этого. Кто знает, куда эта страсть может завести его однажды.

— Кайло болен? — тихо спросила Рей.

— Нет, — мистер Скайуокер мотнул головой. — Он просто очень талантлив. Его способности больше, чем может вместить в себя человек, и иногда это мешает. Бен видит в преступлениях то, чего нет. Пытается связать несвязанные вещи, подгоняет факты под свои безумные идеи. Ему нужен кто-то здравомыслящий рядом, и я очень прошу тебя, Рей: проследи за ним. Не дай ему оступиться. И дай мне знать, если все станет слишком плохо. 

Эти слова звучали легко и правильно, вот только Рей вовсе не была уверена в том, что она — подходящий человек, что она и в самом деле может удержать такого, как Кайло. Но, очевидно, выбора у нее не было.

— Хорошо, я приложу все усилия, — сказала Рей.

Кажется, от нее ждали именно такого ответа. Лицо мистера Скайуокера прояснилось, и он улыбнулся привычной мягкой улыбкой. 

— Вот и хорошо. Спасибо тебе. Ты можешь быть свободна.

Попрощавшись, Рей поднялась со своего места.

— Возможно, не так уж мы и похожи, — задумчиво протянул мистер Скайуокер, ни к кому не обращаясь. — Иногда я думаю, что Бен просто не может уйти. Хочет, но не может. Если и то и другое убивает тебя, к чему выбирать?

Рей не стала уточнять, чем были эти «то» и «другое». Сердце забилось сильнее; на миг весь мир стал серым, и осталось только черное, пульсирующее под ребрами предчувствие.

— Что он от тебя хотел? — спросил Кайло. — Чтобы ты шпионила за мной?

Рей вздрогнула: она не помнила, как вышла из кабинета мистер Скайуокера и откуда взялся Кайло. Наверное, ждал у двери, он любил подкарауливать и наслаждаться произведенным эффектом.

— Я отказалась шпионить, — проговорила Рей.

Во рту было сухо.

— Зря отказалась, — Кайло хмыкнул. — Ничего толкового ты бы все равно не нашпионила.

— Слушай, тебе обязательно быть таким, а? — резко спросила Рей. — Обязательно оскорблять меня?

Она сама не понимала толком, отчего отреагировала так остро. Обычно подобное ее уже не задевало. 

— Нет, — отозвался Кайло почти испуганно. — Это случайно выходит. Без намерения оскорбить. Пошли, постреляем. У меня есть несколько свободных часов.

Рей вздохнула. Все же Кайло был удивительно эгоистичен и совершенно неисправим.

— Может, спросишь, нет ли у меня каких-то важных дел?

— Не может быть никаких важных дел в этом гадюшнике, — уверенно отозвался Кайло. — Пошли уже.

— Ты знаешь… Ты просто придурок. — Рей вполне понимала, что ее слова звучат по-детски, но сдержаться не смогла. — Необязательно постоянно демонстрировать это, поверь, все и так помнят. 

На лице Кайло мелькнуло искренне обиженное выражение.

— Ты можешь не идти со мной, если не хочешь. Я просто думал, что тебе нравится. 

Рей на секунду показалось, что они поменялись ролями, и это она старше Кайло на сколько, на десять лет? Или даже больше? Ощущение было странное, нереальное. 

— Проехали, — отмахнулась она. — Ты прав, мне нравится. Просто твоя манера общения иногда бесит. Пойдем уже. 

— А меня иногда бесит твой хвостик, — мстительно бросил Кайло. — Тебе кожу головы не стягивает?

Рей толкнула его локтем в бок. Они вышли из управления; на улице было свежо, и Рей пожалела, что не взяла куртку. 

— Пошли скорее в машину… А, хотя хрен с ним, там у тебя тоже холодно, — Рей растерла голые руки и плечи. — Кайло?..

Тот стоял посреди дороги и смотрел вперед, на невысокую изящную женщину. Рей показалась, что она уже где-то видела ее прежде, но где?..

— Это же сенатор Органа, — она зачем-то сказала это вслух. — Я видела ее выступления. 

— Значит, не показалось, — невесело отозвался Кайло. — Она нас заметила, да?

— Откуда ты ее знаешь? — спросила Рей почему-то шепотом.

В ответ Кайло скривился. Поколебавшись, сенатор Органа подошла ближе.

— Не нужно убегать от меня, Бен, — она улыбнулась. — Я не стану тебе докучать.

— Здравствуй, мама, — Кайло отвел взгляд. — Зачем ты здесь?

«Мама?!» — хотелось закричать Рей. Чем дальше, тем интереснее становилась семья Кайло.

— Люк сказал, что ты часто сюда приходишь, а мне хотелось тебя увидеть, — ответила сенатор. 

— Это обязательно? 

Вместо ответа та протянула небольшой красный конверт.

— Я просто хочу поздравить тебя с днем рождения.

— Спасибо, — Кайло небрежно запихнул конверт в карман. — Надеюсь, это не деньги.

— Нет, — сенатор покачала головой. Все ее жесты были наполнены удивительной грацией, и Рей поневоле засмотрелась. — Билеты в оперу. Я знаю, ты любишь это. И мисс Кеноби, мне кажется, будет интересно.

Рей уже привыкла к тому, что все вокруг, даже незнакомцы, знали, как ее зовут. 

— Здравствуйте, сенатор Органа, — невпопад брякнула она.

— Очень рада знакомству, — та мягко кивнула ей. — Приятного вам вечера, не буду больше докучать. До свидания, Бен.

— Ага, пока, — грубовато отозвался Кайло.

Они молча смотрели, как сенатор села в машину с тонированными стеклами. 

— Это правда твоя мама? — шепотом спросила Рей. 

— Увы. — Кайло полез в карман и достал конверт. — Похоже, стрельба отменяется. Ты ведь пойдешь со мной? У меня вроде как день рождения.

— П-поздравляю, — сказала Рей. — Но, знаешь… У меня нет для тебя подарка. И мне не в чем идти, даже у Джесс, наверное, не найдет подходящего наряда. Да и после того, что я сделала с ее костюмом, она делиться не будет. 

— Ну так купи себе что-нибудь, — Кайло небрежно достал из кошелька кредитку. — Это не проблема. И подарков не нужно, я обычно свой день рождения в принципе не отмечаю. Просто сходи со мной в оперу, хорошо?

Такая нетипичная для Кайло просящая интонация выбивала почву из-под ног. 

— Нет, я так не могу, — Рей автоматически отступила в сторону. — Правда, не нужно. Я не умею себя вести в таких местах и буду выглядеть глупо, и… Может, мы просто не пойдем никуда?

Она посмотрела на Кайло почти умоляюще. 

— Рей, пожалуйста, — тот подошел ближе и неловко погладил ее по плечу. — Моя мать ничего не делает просто так. У нас не лучшие отношения, но… Но она верит мне и верит в то, что я делаю, и однажды я расскажу тебе про это всю правду. И если она хочет, чтобы я сегодня вечером был в опере, значит, мне и в самом деле нужно быть там. Я пока не знаю, зачем, но мы увидим. 

Кайло стоял так близко и говорил такие странные вещи, путанные и завораживающие одновременно, что отказать не выходило при всем желании.

— Ладно, — согласилась Рей, сама того не желая и оттого немного злясь на себя. — Я пойду с тобой. Но если я выберу не то платье или как-то еще опозорюсь, не смей мне это припоминать, ясно?

— Как скажешь, — Кайло несильно хлопнул ее по плечу. — Все пройдет нормально, я уверен.

«Я тебе не верю», — мысленно ответила Рей.

***  
— Точно все хорошо? — спросила Рей, придирчиво осмотрев себя в зеркало. 

Черное платье ниже колена, с открытыми плечами, юбкой-солнцем и рукавом три четверти, показалось самым оптимальным вариантом, достаточно скромным и в то же время праздничным. Более смелые варианты вызывали у Рей панику — как и туфли на каблуках. Она решила, что обойдется черными балетками. Про сумочку она забыла и вспомнила только дома. После мучительных размышлений решено было идти с пустыми руками. 

— Да точно хорошо, — отозвалась Джесс. — Ты прямо леди. В смысле, очень красиво выглядишь. Только украшений не хватает, — она задумалась. — Погоди, у меня есть мысль.

Через минуту она вернулась, держа в руках колье из синих камней.

— Оно дешевое, это просто стекляшки, но смотрится как настоящее, — уверенно сказала Джесс, помогая застегнуть украшение. — Только не потеряй, хорошо?

— И правда, здорово смотрится, — Рей улыбнулась своему отражению. — Спасибо!

В окно прилетел камень, следом еще один. Рей виновато улыбнулась.

— Это ко мне.

— А я надеялся, он поднимется к нам. — Джесс подкралась к окну и выглянула из-за шторы. — Ух ты. Прямо даже жаль, что не поднимется. 

— Он не очень любит людей, не обольщайся, — заметила Рей, чувствуя странно смущение. 

— Ладно тебе, не ревнуй. Я так, чисто посмотреть, — Джесс скорчила противную физиономию. — Хорошего вам вечера. И не забудь шаль, что я тебе подарила, там прохладно!

Рей нервно кивнула в ответ. Почему-то ей стало страшно; дело было, разумеется, не в Кайло, а в том, что они впервые шли куда-то вместе не по служебной необходимости. Вернее, не исключительно по ней. 

Рей спустилась по лестнице, открыла дверь подъезда — и чуть не споткнулась от удивления. Она и не подозревала, что Кайло способен выглядеть настолько… по-настоящему красивым, другого слова на ум не приходило. Почти как картинка из глянцевого журнала. Он надел черный костюм и белую рубашку, причесался, перестал сутулиться — и показался совершенно другим человеком. 

— Отлично выглядишь, — искренне сказала Рей.

— Это просто старый костюм, — Кайло как будто смутился. 

— Можешь похвалить мое платье, — подсказала Рей.

Кайло, кажется, только сейчас заметил, во что она одета.

— В джинсах тебе лучше, но и так нормально, — сказал он и немедленно отвернулся. — Садись в машину.

Рей почувствовала легкое разочарование, но виду не показала. В самом деле, мнение Кайло не имело никакого принципиального значения. Да и, откровенно говоря, привычный Кайло нравился ей куда больше, чем этот незнакомец в дорогом костюме. 

— Расскажи мне про оперу, которую мы будем слушать, — попросила Рей, когда они тронулись с места. — Я боюсь, что ничего не пойму.

— Там простая история, — ответил Кайло. — Молодой человек из богатой семьи так сильно мечтал о власти, что отдал все ради нее. Он убил своих родных и продал душу могущественному колдуну в обмен на власть над людьми. Конец немного предсказуем, — он криво улыбнулся. — Колдун обманул юношу и заставил служить себе и своим интересам. Впрочем, во втором акте он убьет колдуна, но счастья ему это не принесет. Короче говоря, сама увидишь, что я все тебе рассказываю!

Рей подумала, что этот молодой человек — полный идиот, однако вслух спросила:

— Тебе нравится этот сюжет?

— Очень, — Кайло кивнул. — Особенно мне нравится мораль. 

— О том, что желать исключительно власти и ничего больше — плохо?

— Нет, о том, что нельзя доверять никому. Только себе. 

В принципе, такой ответ был ожидаем. Они подъехали к сверкающему огнями зданию Корусантской оперы, и Кайло с удивительной для себя галантностью помог Рей выйти из машины. 

— Если ты хотел произвести впечатление на окружающих, тебе следовало взять другую машину, — съязвила она.

«И другую спутницу», — осталось несказанным.

— И правда, — взгляд Кайло остановился. — Я забыл. Впрочем, ладно. Никто не заметит.

В последнем Рей вовсе не была уверена, однако спорить не стала.

***  
Опера оказалась не такой скучной, как Рей опасалась. Спать почти не хотелось, пели красиво, и время от времени даже удавалось разобрать слова. Но все же антракт показался благословением: два часа пения без перерыва дались непросто.

— Как тебе? — спросил Кайло, когда они вышли в фойе.

— Если честно, все герои меня бесят, — Рей пожала плечами. — Серьезно, они дураки, не ценящие своего счастья. Но это интересно, я ведь никогда не была в таких местах. Нас только в театр водили пару раз. Спасибо, что позвал.

Она благодарно улыбнулась и заметила, что Кайло смотрит ей за плечо.

— Что такое? — тихо спросила Рей, чуть наклонившись вперед. 

— Это он, — одними губами проговорил Кайло.

— Кто?

— Тот, кто звонил мне. Я знал, это он, что он жив! Я знал. 

Кайло тяжело выдохнул и прибавил:

— Жди здесь. Или нет, пошли со мной. Я должен убедиться.

Он схватил Рей за запястье и потянул ее за собой вверх по парадной лестнице.

— Да где он? — возмутилась та.

— Не знаю. Я только что видел его, а потом он ушел. Я найду его.

В памяти всплыл разговор с Люком. Вполне возможно, что Кайло просто показалось. От этой мысли по спине пробежала дрожь.

— Скажи, кто этот человек, — спросила Рей, с трудом успевая переставлять ноги. — Откуда ты его знаешь?

— Я работал на него однажды. Это неважно, — отрывисто произнес Кайло. — Нужно его найти. Я должен убедиться. 

В памяти всплыло «SNOKE», криво намалеванное на стене. 

— Это… Сноук? — Рей не была до конца уверена в произношении.

— Откуда ты… А, да. Ты видела стену, — Кайло хмыкнул. — Не хочу об этом говорить. Не сейчас. Да где он! 

— Тише, — шикнула на него Рей. — Успокойся. Опиши его.

— Он обычный, — ладонь Кайло стала влажной и задрожала. Он нервно озирался, и на них уже начали подозрительно посматривать. — Обычный, ты не узнаешь его. Раньше у него был ожог на щеке, но он сделал пластику. Я видел этого человека, ты мне веришь?

— Верю, — твердо сказала Рей, не понимающая толком, что происходит. — Я верю тебе. Давай ты сядешь, хорошо? Я могу принести тебе воды.

— Не надо мне воды, — Кайло резким движением вытер пот со лба. — Все в порядке. Мне нужно принять таблетки, и все будет нормально, — он засунул руку в карман. — Ну разумеется, я их не взял, хотя собирался. Ч-черт.

— Эй, не отключайся, слушай меня, — Рей крепко сжала его ладонь. — Я с тобой, все хорошо. До машины дойти сумеешь?

— Да, — уверенно сказал Кайло. — Если ты будешь разговаривать со мной, так проще оставаться в сознании.

— Хорошо, — Рей улыбнулась, холодея от ужаса. — Пошли вниз, вот так. Давай, расскажи мне, чем закончилась история этого парня из оперы?

— Он убил колдуна и стал очень могущественным, но одиноким, — тихо ответил Кайло. Его взгляд был мутным и застывшим. — В конце концов он нашел себе ученика, такого же амбициозного мальчишку, каким сам был когда-то, и история повторилась вновь. Потому что убивший злого колдуна рано или поздно сам становится злым колдуном. Такая история.

Что ж, это было предсказуемо. 

— Это очень грустно. Но герои все равно меня бесят, если честно.

— Поэтому нельзя доверять никому, — невпопад сказал Кайло и оперся Рей на плечо.

Они торопливо дошли до машины. Рей привычно уже достала из бардачка таблетки и выпивку. Определенно, когда она мечтала попасть на стажировку к Кайло, все представлялось совсем не таким. Не лучше и не хуже, просто другим. 

Приняв таблетки, Кайло откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.

— Я соврал тебе сегодня, — произнес он едва слышно. — Ты очень красивая, Рей. И платье тоже красивое. Ты права, мне сложно говорить… нормально. Потому что я и есть ненормальный.

— Ты совершенно нормальный, перестань, — с деланной уверенностью отозвалась Рей. — У всех бывают сложные дни.

Кайло вдруг рассмеялся, горестно и жутко.

— Да что ты обо мне знаешь! Знаешь, я… Я отца своего убил. И после этого скажешь, что я нормальный?

Он вдруг весь сгорбился и затрясся, и Рей инстинктивно притянула его к себе и неловко обняла. Она как будто не сразу поняла значение услышанного и оттого не ужаснулась в должной мере. Это не могло быть правдой, чтобы Кайло — и убил кого-то близкого? Бред. 

— Это было на задании, которое я провалил, — глухо сказал Кайло. — И с этим ничего не поделать. Понимаешь, Рей, ничего!

— Тише, — сказала Рей, мягко поглаживая его волосы. — Ты не один, я с тобой. Я все понимаю.

Она говорила первое, что придет в голову, и это, кажется, помогало. Кайло задышал более размеренно и спокойно и перестал дрожать. Зато Рей постепенно начала осознавать то, что услышала. Возможно, мистер Скайуокер был прав, и тяга Кайло к кровопролитию гораздо сильнее, чем можно подумать? Проще было поверить в некую трагическую случайность, чем в это. Рей решила, что подумает об этом завтра, на свежую голову. 

— Отвезешь меня домой? — попросил Кайло, ткнувшись носом в щеку.

— Д-да, конечно, — Рей замерла. Дистанция между ней и Кайло сократилась слишком сильно для одного не самого удачного вечера. — Давай только поменяемся местами. 

По дороге к ангару Кайло задремал и долго не хотел просыпаться, когда они подъехали. Рей чуть ли не за руку отвела его в кровать. Едва коснувшись головой подушки, Кайло натянул на себя одеяло и свернулся.

— Мне жалко твой костюм, — печально сказала Рей, погасила свет и села рядом.

Кайло ничего не ответил, только нашарил ее руку в темноте и крепко вцепился. Рей вздохнула: кажется, в этой позе ей предстояло провести всю ночь. От одной только этой мысли спина отозвалась болью. 

— Знаешь, подвинься, что ли, — Рей осторожно легла на бок совсем рядом. — И отпусти меня. Вот так, а теперь можешь снова меня схватить.

Буркнув нечто неразборчивое, Кайло взял ее за руку и не отпускал до самого утра.

***  
Молчание затянулось. Рей не хотела рассказывать о настолько личном. К делу это отношения не имело, и делиться воспоминаниями, светлыми, незапачканными, было жалко.

Впрочем, Хакс и не требовал этого.

— И как вам опера, понравилась? — небрежно спросил он.

— Да, было интересно, — Рей кивнула. — Познавательно.

— Признаться, я не поклонник оперы, — отозвался Хакс. — Предпочитаю театр.

«Оно и видно», — мысленно съязвила Рей.

Тем временем, принесли еду и кофе, на этот раз куда более приличный. 

— Я решил, что вам понравятся спагетти с лососем, — отметил Хакс. — И, если что, не бойтесь, не отравлено.

— Я не боюсь, — Рей с жадностью посмотрела на содержимое тарелки. — Даже если это будет последним, что я съем в своей жизни.

Она старалась есть аккуратно, но выходило так себе. Стыдно, впрочем, не было.

— Как вы думаете, почему сорок лет назад имперцы и повстанцы так легко захватили власть в городе? — светским тоном спросил Хакс, медленно наматывая спагетти на вилку. 

— Если честно, мне кажется, что им просто повезло, — ответила Рей, прожевав. — Кризис в стране, бездействие властей, запуганные люди… В общем, они выбрали правильный момент. 

— Кто «они»? — Хакс тонко улыбнулся.

— Вы мне скажите, — Рей вернула ему ухмылку.

Хакс салютовал ей чашкой с кофе. 

— Вы мне нравитесь, мисс Кеноби. Рен в вас не ошибся.


	5. - 5 -

Когда Рей закончила с едой, Хакс достал телефон и задумчиво посмотрел на светящийся экран.

— Да, кстати, к вам посетитель, — сообщил он равнодушно. — Давно уже ждет. Примете?

На миг Рей захотелось ударить его — за этот показной тон, за холодный взгляд, за то, что он умел так хорошо контролировать себя. За иллюзию, будто у нее есть выбор. 

Рей больно прикусила губу. Это помогло в очередной раз взять себя в руки. Способность владеть собой напоминала хрупкое стекло, покрытое сетью мелких трещин. Один удар — и оно разобьется. 

— Приму.

— Даже не спросите, кто это? — Хакс посмотрел на нее с интересом.

Рей пожала плечами. Не то чтобы у нее было так уж много друзей, готовых прийти в особый отдел и добиться своего. 

— В таком случае я вас оставлю.

Хакс поднялся со стула и вышел в коридоре. Раздался приглушенный звук нескольких голосов, затем послышались торопливые шаги. Двери распахнулась, и кто-то сухо сказал:

— Проходите. У вас не больше 10 минут. 

Через порог шагнул Финн, усталый, словно бы уменьшившийся в росте. Некоторое время он просто стоял и смотрел на Рей незнакомым, неверящим взглядом. Потом они одновременно сорвались с места.

— Рей, — Финн порывисто прижал ее к себе. 

Руки у них обоих дрожали.

— Все в порядке, со мной все хорошо, — твердила Рей, не понимая толком, кого успокаивает. — Все хорошо.

Финн мотнул головой и уткнулся в изгиб ее шеи. Рей прикрыла глаза и прижалась губами к его виску. От полузабытого чувства, что она не одна, под ребрами стало теплее. С Кайло всегда было по-другому. Рядом с ним Рей казалось, будто они — один человек.

— Меня не пускали к тебе два дня, — глухо проговорил Финн после долгого молчания. — Никто к тебе пробиться не мог, спецслужбы насмерть стояли. Мы узнали только, что… Ну, ты понимаешь. Больше никаких подробностей.

Рей вздрогнула и нервно отстранилась. Разумеется, они знали. Все знали, только она сама пыталась забыть.

«Значит, я здесь три дня, не меньше», — с некоторым запозданием пронеслось в голове.

— Извини, — Финн протянул руку и легко коснулся ее плеча. — Прости меня. 

— Давай не будем об этом, — Рей коротко улыбнулась. — Пожалуйста. Хорошо?

Она вполне понимала, что выглядит сейчас жалкой, свихнувшейся идиоткой. Финн даже смотреть на нее перестал.

— Извини, — повторил он, рассматривая собственные истоптанные кеды.

— Ничего. Все хорошо. 

Снова улыбнувшись, Рей стянула со стола пачку сигарет и сделала нервную короткую затяжку. Руки тряслись, и пепел сыпался на черную толстовку.

— Ч-черт, — Рей неловко отряхнулась. Серые разводы выглядели отвратительно. — Вот я неряха. 

— Рей, послушай… — начал Финн.

— Не волнуйся, — Рей села на стул и прибавила, глядя на тлеющий кончик сигареты:

— Я действительно в порядке. Агент Хакс просто… Просто беседует со мной. Он очень вежлив и обходителен. Мы договорим, и он меня отпустит. Не о чем беспокоиться. 

В глазах Финна отразилось искреннее, разящее насквозь сочувствие. Очевидно, он не верил Рей, ни единому ее слову, и был в общем-то совершенно прав. Детектив Дэмерон не ошибся, однажды из Финна выйдет отличный следователь.

— По сказал, что тебе ничего не могут предъявить, — твердо сказал он. — И мистер Скайуокер с ним согласен. Мы… Мы все на твоей стороне. Даже сенатор Органа. Просто знай это. 

Рей резким движением затушила сигарету. На миг ей захотелось ответить честно — что ей не нужна ничья поддержка, что она уже никогда не вернется, что самое лучшее для всех — просто забыть о ней, похоронить, вычеркнуть из жизни. Но вместо этого Рей произнесла короткое и лживое:

— Спасибо. Я… Я рада, если так.

Она вдруг почувствовала, что задыхается, и заставила себя сделать глубокий вдох, затем еще один. Постепенно сердце забилось мерно и спокойно, как будто все и в самом деле было хорошо. Только перед глазами темнело. 

На миг Рей показалось, будто ее и Финна разделяет невидимая стеклянная стена. Кажется, тот тоже это почувствовал. 

— О чем с тобой говорит Хакс? 

— О работе в основном.

Это был явно не тот ответ, на который рассчитывал Финн. Стало стыдно перед ним, за себя и свою бесконечную, глупую ложь.

— Ну, я догадывался, что он не фотки котиков с тобой обсуждает, — Финн ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя красивые белые зубы. 

— Да уж.

Рей прикусила нижнюю губу. Стеклянная стена, отделявшая ее от Финна, от всего остального мира, постепенно превращалась в стальную. 

— Он не плохой человек, Финн, — проговорила Рей, сама от себя этого не ожидая. — И он не причинит вреда. Я уверена, что выйду отсюда живой. Вряд ли мне позволят вернуться к работе, это правда, но… Но я переживу. Это не самое страшное.

Агент Хакс удивился бы, услышав эти слова. Интересно, часто ли его защищали те, кого он часами допрашивал?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он не плохой? — поколебавшись, Финн подвинул поближе стул, который прежде занимал Хакс, и сел рядом с Рей.

— Знаю, — Рей взяла со стола пачку сигарет и начала бессмысленно сминать ее в руках. — Я знаю о нем слишком много.

***  
У входа в ангар Кайло замер и резко втянул носом воздух.

— К нам пришел гость, — бросил он и потянулся за ключами. — Постарайся не удивляться. Не нужно доставлять ему такое удовольствие.

— Гость? Откуда ты знаешь? — Рей нахмурилась.

За прошедшие месяцы она привыкла ко многому — к тому, что иногда Кайло пропадал на недели, к бесконечной и бессмысленной грубости, к тому, что его самовлюбленность по масштабу уступала лишь его ранимости. Однако способность угадывать, причем безо всяких видимых усилий, поражала. 

— Знакомый парфюм, — Кайло ухмыльнулся. — Пойдем.

Рей старательно втянула прохладный воздух и не почувствовала ничего, кроме едва ощутимого шлейфа шипрового, горьковатого аромата. Пожалуй, на примете был человек, который ассоциировался с этим запахом. Вот только стал бы он пробираться в чужое жилище, как мелкий жулик?..

Как оказалось, стал.

— Отдай уже мои ключи, — проговорил Кайло, зажигая лампу. 

— Я отдал, — сидевший в темноте Хакс встал со стула и поморщился от яркого света.

— И все копии, что ты сделал. — Кайло скрестил руки на груди. — Кстати, сколько их вообще?

— Не твое дело, — Хакс улыбнулся. — На все копии ты пока не заработал. Здравствуйте, мисс Кеноби. Чудесно выглядите.

Рей фыркнула. После того, как Кайло полдня таскал ее по лесу, чтобы продемонстрировать парочку заброшенных имперских бункеров, она вряд ли выглядела чудесно. Зато бункеры и в самом деле впечатляли. Они напоминали лабиринт, как и тот, в котором Веруна прятал свою жену. Кайло ориентировался в их хитросплетениях с удивительной легкостью и заставлял Рей наизусть заучивать расположение комнат и поворотов. На вопрос, зачем, собственно, это нужно, тот ответил, что пока не знает. 

Последнее время Кайло часто говорил это дурацкое: «Пока не знаю». И когда учил стрелять с завязанными глазами, и когда заставлял рыться в архиве неделями, и когда слал на почту идиотские ребусы, разгадать которые без подсказки не выходило. Рей начинало казаться, будто он издевается над ней — или же готовит к чему-то большому, настоящему. Она пыталась заговорить с Кайло о Сноуке, но тот всякий раз изображал глухого. 

В конце концов Рей смирилась и решила, что узнает все в свое время. 

Тем временем, Кайло подошел к кровати, взял стоявшую у изголовья бутылку виски и сделал глоток.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил он, привычно забравшись с ногами на кровать.

Хакс посмотрел на Кайло, точно оценивая его и что-то для себя решая. Рей очень не понравился этот взгляд. 

— Чтобы вернуть долг, — Хакс оперся на край стола и скрестил щиколотки. 

Рей с интересом посмотрела на его ярко-рыжие носки. Под цвет волос он их, что ли, подбирал?

— А, долг. Глупо было думать, что ты забудешь, — пробормотал Кайло и сделал еще один глоток.

— Глупо, — подтвердил Хакс.

Рей вспомнила, как однажды пыталась выпытать у Кайло, где именно они с Хаксом познакомились. Тот ответил расплывчато: «Работали вместе над парочкой дел», и больше они об этом не заговаривали. Рей очень хотелось порасспрашивать еще, но повода никак не находилось. Впрочем, то, чем раньше занимался Кайло, было его личным делом и не имело никакого касательства к ней. По крайней мере, в этом очень хотелось убедить себя. 

— Чего конкретно тебе надо? — спросил Кайло устало.

— Один из наших агентов пропал, — пояснил Хакс как будто бы нехотя. — Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел его и разобрался.

— Разобрался, — повторил Кайло. — Проще говоря, какой-то из твоих агентов отбился от рук, и ты решил убрать его. Если еще проще, ты хочешь, чтобы я нашел его и пристрелил, я верно понимаю?

— Ты уловил суть, молодец, — Хакс поджал губы. — Правда, я бы не назвал это «отбился от рук». Скорее, завел себе еще одну работу. Побочную.

Лицо Кайло странно исказилось; он отставил бутылку в сторону и сцепил руки в замок.

— А. Печально, — проговорил Кайло, помолчав. — Но я в любом случае не наемник. Найди кого-нибудь более профессионального. Могу дать парочку рекомендаций, не в счет долга, а просто по старой дружбе. Хочешь?

Хакс покачал головой, пропуская мимо ушей явную насмешку.

— Придется тебе стать наемником. Не хочу впутывать случайного человека, мне не нужно шума. К тому же, — он тонко улыбнулся, — мисс Кеноби, как мне кажется, будет интересно посмотреть. Это ценный опыт для сотрудника полиции.

Рей не стала уточнять, с каких это пор участие в заказном убийстве считается полезным опытом. 

— Ты такой удивительно заботливый человек, Хакс, — иронично протянул Кайло. — И как только тебя, такого хорошего, еще не уволили? 

— Кроме меня, работать некому, — ровно отозвался тот. — Поэтому к моим маленьким слабостям относятся с пониманием и уважением.

— Свалить на меня копание в твоем дерьме — это тоже маленькая слабость? — грубовато поинтересовался Кайло.

— Можешь считать так, если хочешь, — легко согласился Хакс. 

Кайло ничего не ответил. Он встал с кровати, поставил чайник и терпеливо ждал, пока вскипит вода, затем сделал себе и Рей кофе. Все это время Хакс молча наблюдал за ним.

— Тебе не предлагаю, — Кайло сделал глоток и чуть поморщился. — Ты ведь по-прежнему не пьешь растворимый?

Хакс кивнул. 

— Точно не передумаешь? — спросил Кайло так спокойно, будто бы речь шла о чем-то невинном. — Я не планирую оказываться твоим должником снова, это твой единственный шанс.

В висках остро кольнуло, и Рей поморщилась. Она вспомнила слова мистера Скайуокера о том, что Кайло никогда, ни в коем случае нельзя позволять убивать. Нужно было сказать об этом прямо и вслух, но язык словно бы присох к небу.

«Не соглашайся, — мысленно просила Рей. — Ты не должен убивать, не делай этого, не делай, нет».

— Не передумаю, — тем временем отозвался Хакс и достал из кармана маленькую флешку. — Приступай, данные об агенте здесь. Когда закончишь, отформатируй и уничтожь.

Кайло подошел ближе и взял флешку у него из рук.

— Какой срок даешь?

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше, — ответил Хакс. — Позвони, когда закончишь. 

— В таком случае завтра приступлю, — Кайло убрал флешку в карман. — Все, давай, уходи уже. И верни мне ключи. 

— Может, и верну, — бросил Хакс с ухмылкой. 

Он ушел так неспешно, словно ни минуты не сомневался, что его будут провожать взглядом; Кайло — задумчивым, Рей — почти ненавидящим.

— Зачем ты согласился? — спросила она, когда за Хаксом наконец закрылась дверь.

— Хочу разделаться с этим долгом, — Кайло снова забрался в кровать и приложился к бутылке

— Тебе же нельзя убивать, — проговорила себя Рей, чувствуя себя отвратительно беспомощной. — Неужели нет другого способа?

На это Кайло отреагировал неожиданно остро: он весь подобрался и посмотрел на нее непривычно злобно. Его крупные ладони подрагивали.

— Это тебе мой дядя наплел? Он большой фантазер. Считает, что когда убиваешь других, убиваешь себя. А я скажу, что невелика потеря, — Кайло улыбнулся. — Может, таких, как я, и нужно убивать. Не ему судить. И не тебе.

Рей не знала, что ответить на такое, и оттого, просто стояла и смотрела. 

— Переночуй сегодня у себя, — проговорил Кайло неожиданно устало. — Мне надо все обдумать. 

Спорить и напрашиваться остаться было глупо.

— Знаешь, если бы ты умел объяснять вещи, не срывая на мне зло, было бы гораздо лучше, — сказала Рей, стоя на пороге.

Кайло даже не посмотрел в ее сторону. 

***  
Рей разбудил привычный звук камушка, брошенного в окно. Некоторое время она пыталась игнорировать шум, но после пятого удара передумала — испугалась за сохранность стекла.

Кайло стоял под ее окнами, одетый ровно так же, как и вчера. Кажется, эту ночь он не спал вовсе. Утро было совсем ранним, и к тому же небо затянули плотные серые облака, не пропускавшие ни лучика солнце. Голова была тяжелой.

«Спускайся», — прочла Рей по его губам.

На завтрак определенно времени не было. Наскоро одевшись, она вышла во двор; Кайло уже сидел за рулем.

— Куда мы едем? — спросила Рей, устроившись рядом. — И вставь уже стекла в окна, холодно. 

Спать хотелось чудовищно. Рядом с лихорадочно бодрым Кайло это ощущалось особенно остро.

— У нас немного изменились обстоятельства. 

Он резко тронулся с места. 

— Какие обстоятельства?

— С утра я получил записку от Тениссона.

Рей захотелось потыкать в себя иголкой. Спящий мозг отказывался соображать.

— Тениссона? — тупо повторила она.

— Агента, которого нам предстоит убрать. — Кайло наконец снизошел до объяснений.

— Ага, — Рей потерла переносицу. — И он оставил тебе записку. В смысле, от руки?

— Да, похоже, он знает, что у меня сейчас нет телефона, поэтому принес записку под дверь.

Ситуация наконец-то начала проясняться.

— И ты ничего не услышал? — недоуменно спросила Рей.

— Почему же, услышал, — произнес Кайло. — Но сделал вид, что не услышал. Мне не хотелось спугнуть его. Пусть думает, что игра идет по его правилам. 

Рей прищурилась.

— А на самом деле по твоим? 

— На самом деле, правил нет, — ответил Кайло и улыбнулся. 

Он казался сейчас почти счастливым, и Рей не хотелось знать, что именно радует его.

— Можно посмотреть записку? — спросила она.

— Валяется в бардачке. Заодно достань мне сигареты.

Рей достала смятую розовую бумажку и пачку сигарет.

— Сам прикуришь.

Она бросила сигареты Кайло на колени (разумеется, тот немедленно дернулся, и они упали на пол) и развернула записку. 

— Альдераан. Я ударил ближе, — прочла Рей и оглядела записку с разных сторон. — Что это значит? Бессмыслица какая-то.

— Альдераан — это название заброшенной гостиницы, — пояснил Кайло. — Лет сорок назад в ней случился взрыв, погибло много людей. Среди них были мои… Впрочем, это неважно. Было принято решение не восстанавливать гостиницу. Но и сносить то, что осталось, почему-то тоже не стали. 

Рей кивнула. Она вспомнила, что это красивое звучное слово и в самом деле встречалось ей в отчетах. О том, кто именно погиб у Кайло, Рей расспрашивать не стала. Хотя, возможно, именно это и имело значение.

— А что значит «я ударил ближе»?

— Это значит, что Тениссон забрал кого-то близкого мне, — ровно проговорил Кайло. — Насколько я успел выяснить, с моей матерью, дядей и детективом Дэмероном все в порядке. Значит, у него в руках Хакс. 

— Детектив Дэмерон? — Рей не поверила своим ушам. — Я не знала, что вы настолько близко знакомы.

— Друг детства, — отрывисто ответил Кайло, глядя перед собой. — Мы вместе росли. 

— А Хакс? 

На этот вопрос Рей не надеялась получить ответ, однако Кайло все же не промолчал:

— Мне было семнадцать, я работал на спецслужбы, Хакс был единственным, кого мне не хотелось пристрелить. Обсуждать это я не хочу. 

Рей посмотрела на него неверящим взглядом: для того, чтобы работать на спецслужбы в семнадцать, нужно было быть… Ну да, быть Кайло Реном, пожалуй, вполне достаточно. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что этот человек, Тениссон, похитил Хакса?

— С самоуверенными ублюдками такое случается, — Кайло неприятно оскалился. — Посмотрим, что захочет от нас этот Тениссон. При первой же возможности нужно будет обезвредить его, поняла? — он внимательно посмотрел на Рей.

— Ты имеешь в виду, убить?

— Обезвредить, — повторил Кайло. — Любым способом.

До гостиницы «Альдераан» они доехали в молчании. Выходя из машины, Кайло подобрал пачку сигарет и неторопливо закурил.

— Мне казалось, мы спешим, — проговорила Рей, несколько сбитая с толку этим демонстративным спокойствием.

— Успеем, — бросил Кайло и сделал еще одну затяжку. — Докурю и пойдем. И да, нужно не забыть пистолеты.

***  
Посреди полуразрушенного гостиничного холла привязанный к стулу Хакс смотрелся впечатляюще. Его бледность казалась искусственной, киношной. Увидев их, Хакс вскинул подбородок. 

Рей невпопад задумалась, как выглядела эта гостиница прежде, до взрыва. Наверное, она была такой же красивой, как опера, только, судя по цвету кирпичей, совсем белой.

— Поверить не могу, что ты так легко купился, — Хакс слизнул кровь с разбитых губ.

— Поверить не могу, что ты так легко попался, — в тон ему ответил Кайло. — И кто тебе сказал, что я купился?

Хакс дернул плечом.

— Ты здесь. Нужны еще какие-то доказательства?

— Я просто выполняю задание, о котором мы с тобой договорились, — отозвался Кайло. — И прекрасно знаю, что это ловушка. Где Тениссон?

— Прячется. Следит за вами.

Кайло оглядел развалины и лениво пнул камушек под ногами. Совсем рядом послышался шорох — то ли шум ветра, то ли шаги. Рей резко обернулась, но ничего подозрительного не заметила. Кем бы ни был этот Тениссон, прятался он хорошо.

— Ты знал, что тебя похитят, — неожиданно произнес Кайло уверенным тоном.

— Возможно, — отозвался Хакс. 

— И поэтому дал мне это задание, — Кайло криво улыбнулся. — Чтобы в случае чего я тебя спас. Ну, и заодно разобрался с Тениссоном. 

— Мы с тобой вместе наворотили дел, — сказал Хакс, ухмыльнувшись в ответ. — Нечестно, если только мне придется за это заплатить. 

— Нечестно, — повторил Кайло, точно пробуя это слово на вкус. — Пожалуй, ты прав. Развязать тебя, может?

— Ну, попробуй.

Прежде Рей даже не подозревала, что можно выглядеть настолько самодовольным и высокомерным, будучи привязанным к стулу. 

— Как долго Тениссон работал на Сноука? — спросил Кайло, развязывая веревки, перетягивающие щиколотки.

Рей насторожилась и на всякий случай достала пистолет. Значит, это дело — как и прочие дела — было связано именно с ним, с неизвестным Сноуком. 

— Люди могут ошибаться, — невпопад ответил Хакс. — Мы же с тобой ошибались, и довольно долго.

— Ты ошибался, — Кайло скрипнул зубами. — Ты, не я. Кстати, многие из твоих людей ошибаются прямо сейчас? Тебе бы следить за ними получше. 

Рей ожидала, что Хакс в ответ скажет нечто резкое и честное, но тот бросил только:

— Просто развяжи меня. Я не думаю, что мисс Кеноби интересен этот разговор.

— А я думаю, что это не вам решать, — парировала Рей, слишком уставшая от постоянных недоговорок. 

Хакс посмотрел на нее недоуменно, словно удивившись тому, что она по-прежнему тут.

— Мы позже поговорим, Рей, — отозвался Кайло. — Знать правду небезопасно. По крайней мере, всю.

Рей хотела заспорить, но промолчала. Тем временем, Кайло стащил веревку с запястий Хакса.

— Все, ты свободен, — сказал он и прибавил громче:

— А ты, Тениссон, можешь выходить. Я ведь знаю, что ты здесь. 

Стало очень тихо, даже ветер как будто исчез. Затем раздался хлесткий, свистящий выстрел, и Хакс упал на колени.

— Все в порядке, — выдохнул он, морщась от боли. — В голень пришлось.

— Я и целился в голень, — раздался звонкий, совсем молодой голос. — Убивать вас меня не просили, только так, напугать немного. 

Из-за груды камней вышел худой высокий парень. Одет он был обыкновенно, в толстовку и джинсы, и лицо у него было тоже обыкновенное, дружелюбное и даже симпатичное. И все же именно этот парень сейчас спокойно выстрелил в человека. 

— Вы Кайло Рен, да? — он улыбнулся и подошел ближе. — Очень приятно. Я Тениссон. Можно сказать, что и ваш фанат. 

Плавным движением Кайло направил на него пистолет.

— Ну, не надо так, — Тениссон поджал губы. — У меня ведь тоже пистолет есть.

В подтверждение своих слов он наставил дуло на совсем побледневшего Хакса.

— Не рекомендую так делать. Я прострелю тебе руку, если дернешься, — безэмоционально сказал Кайло.

Рей понимала, что должна взять Тениссона на мушку, но спровоцировать его было страшно. Оставалось только наблюдать.

— А если нет, Кайло? Если ты промахнешься? — Тениссон широко распахнул глаза. — Если моя рука дрогнет? В общем-то к мистеру Хаксу у меня нет ничего личного, он хороший начальник. Но дело есть дело.

— Невелика потеря, — Кайло пожал плечами и небрежно опустил пистолет. — Хакс не имеет для меня той ценности, что ты себе придумал. Можешь спокойно пристрелить его, мы никогда не ладили.

— О, правда? — Тениссон склонил голову вбок. — Давай проверим, может быть? Или лучше сделаем вот так.

Он резко повернулся к Рей и наставил на нее пистолет. Перед глазами потемнело от ощущения непривычной беспомощности и от злости на себя. Рей понимала, что не успеет выстрелить первой, а еще — что стрелять нужно было гораздо раньше.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — Тениссон обращался к Кайло, однако смотрел на Рей. 

Его темные глаза казались больными. У Кайло тоже иногда были такие. 

— Почему тебе жаль? — спросил Кайло. Пистолет чуть подрагивал в его руке. 

— О, ты был прекрасен, ты и все, что ты делал, — Тениссон улыбнулся. — Мне  _он_ так говорил. Ты был прекрасен, но испугался сам себя, и решил сбежать к тем, кем должен был управлять. Это было глупо и жалко.

— А то, что ты делал, разве не жалко? — с вызовом спросил Кайло. — Попытался быть двойным агентом, но не смог, сбежал к Сноуку. Но без своей прежней работы ты оказался для него бесполезным. Поэтому тебя и послали сюда, мстить нам, так? Ты ни на что не годен больше, только как пушечное мясо.

Тениссон вздрогнул, и Рей на миг показалось, что он сейчас их всех перебьет.

— Н-нет, — проговорил он. — Это не месть. Это сообщение. А смерти я не боюсь.

— И в чем же оно состоит, агент? — подал голос Хакс. Он лежал на щербатом полу; его левая штанина вся пропиталась кровью. 

— В том, что вас помнят, — с удовольствием ответил Тениссон. — Помнят и ждут. Вы никуда не уйдете, никуда и никогда.

— Мы ушли много лет назад, — твердо сказал Кайло. — Хочет он того или нет. У него больше нет никакой власти над нами.

— Ты не прав. У настоящей власти нет границ. Рамок ведь нет, Кайло, — Тениссон издал тихий смешок. — Следовательно, таким, как мы, все дозволено. 

На миг установилась звонкая, дрожащая тишина.

— В этом ты прав. Рамок и в самом деле нет, — сказал Кайло, вскинул руку и выстрелил в воздух.

Тениссон обернулся на звук выстрела — и одновременно нажал на спусковой крючок. Выпущенная им пуля прошла так близко, что Рей щекой ощутила, насколько она горячая. 

— Рей, вот сейчас давай! — крикнул Кайло, и внезапно все стало ясно и просто. 

Они не договаривались об этом, но откуда-то Рей знала, что делать. Как в замедленной съемке она резко подняла руку, сжимавшую пистолет, прицелилась и выстрелила Тениссону между лопаток. Пуля прошла навылет; Тениссон упал на землю и захрипел. Не моргая, Рей наблюдала за тем, как он корчится и постепенно затихает.

На душе было пусто.

— Заказ выполнен, мистер Хакс, — сказала Рей и не узнала своего голоса. 

Тот ухмыльнулся бледными губами и бросил:

— Лучше не мистер, а агент, хорошо? А теперь помогите мне встать.

Кайло и Рей одновременно подошли к нему. Смотреть друг другу в глаза они отчего-то не могли.

***  
Увидев своего шефа, раненого и бледного, Митака и сам смертельно побелел.

— Что с ним такое?

— Голень прострелили, — Кайло осторожно усадил Хакса на высокий стул. Тот был в полуобморочном состоянии и почти не мог идти сам. — Фазма скоро приедет. Она знает, что делать. Кровотечение сильное, мы наложили жгут. Пока его лучше не трогать.

Рей посмотрела на свои ладони: на них была темная кровь. Она помогала Кайло затягивать ремень над коленом Хакса, тогда и испачкалась, наверное. А может, это оттого, что она впервые убила человека. Кажется, была такая сказка, где боги помечают убийц, — или Рей сама себе это выдумала. 

Митака медленно сглотнул — и вдруг заговорил неожиданно жестко.

— Это… Это все из-за вас, Рен, — он стиснул кулаки. — Это ваша вина, вы втянули его в это. Правду про вас говорят. Охотятся на вас, а страдают те, кто рядом. 

Кайло оскалился, хищно и злобно.

— Какой же ты преданный, Митака. Тебе это оплачивают, надеюсь? Или ты получаешь другие бонусы?

— Вы ничего не понимаете, — тот внезапно растерял весь свой пыл и улыбнулся, коротко и грустно. — Вы совсем ничего не понимаете, дело не в деньгах и не в… Не в чем-либо еще. Я только надеюсь, что вас скоро убьют, и вы перестанете доставлять нам всем неудобства, и…

— Успокойся, Митака, — слабым голосом проговорил Хакс. Он постарался сесть в кресле ровнее, но не смог и бессильно обмяк. — Мы с тобой теперь в расчете, Рен. Уходи.

— Окончательно в расчете? — спросил Кайло. Его голос показался незнакомым, как будто обиженным. 

Хакс прикрыл глаза.

— Полагаю, да.

— Понятно, — Кайло поджал губы. - Пошли, Рей.

Он неожиданно крепко вцепился ей в запястье и потащил за собой. Прощаться Кайло не стал; Рей бросила короткое «удачи вам» за них обоих. Когда они подошли к машине, именно она села за руль. Кайло не стал спорить. Он смотрел перед собой и молчал.

Вырулив на шоссе, Рей осознала, что должна думать о другом. О том, что сегодня она с удивительной легкостью убила человека, о котором ничего не знала. Возможно, он был болен, или запутался, или ему требовалась помощь. Рей уже не узнает этого. Она уже не узнает, и, если честно, ей было плевать. Куда сильнее ее беспокоило, отчего у Кайло такие страшные, пустые глаза.

— Спасибо, что убила его. Я бы… Мой дядя прав, — проговорил он наконец. — Это тяжело — убивать слишком часто. Ты как будто изнашиваешься изнутри. Не делай так. 

— Не буду, — отозвалась Рей, чувствуя, что от нее ждут ответа.

— Спасибо тебе, — повторил Кайло и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его плечи мелко затряслись. 

Рей хотелось спросить о многом. Почему Тениссон сказал, что он фанат Кайло? Чем Кайло занимался в спецслужбах? Каких дел они с Хаксом наворотили? Что значит «окончательно в расчете»? Но Кайло выглядел так потеряно, что мучить его сильнее было попросту стыдно. Рей притормозила на обочине и тихо сказала:

— Иди сюда. Я… Ты больше не один с этим. Я буду с тобой и, если что, помогу. Мы справимся.

Она не знала, отчего говорит именно такие слова, банальные и бессвязные. Но Кайло, похоже, хотел услышать именно это. Он расправил плечи, сгреб Рей в объятия и прижался мокрой от слез щекой к ее. 

— Однажды я уйду туда, куда ты не сможешь пойти за мной, — глухо сказал он. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала. Митака был прав насчет меня.

— Не говори так, — Рей резко отстранилась и вцепилась в плечи Кайло. — Не говори.

Слова ускользали, их не хватало, и хотелось как-то иначе выразить переполнявшую нежность и желание помочь. Сделав глубокий вдох, Рей подалась вперед и поцеловала Кайло. Не думая, запустила руки в его волосы и неумело прижалась к его губам своими. 

Последний раз Рей целовалась с Финном, и это было совсем по-другому — влажно и долго. С Кайло это скорее походило на короткий, жаркий укус.

— Вот, — шепнула Рей. — Понимаешь?

Кайло посмотрел на нее неверяще и медленно кивнул. Он определенно понимал, что, скорее всего, этот поцелуй не будет иметь продолжения, что все случилось из-за недостатка слов. Понимал и принимал это.

— С тобой все будет хорошо, — Рей робко улыбнулась. — Вот увидишь. Тебе просто нужен отдых.

Кайло снова кивнул. Кажется, он и в самом деле ей поверил.

***  
— Что такого ты знаешь о Хаксе? — недоверчиво спросил Финн.

— Мы с Кайло спасли его однажды, — ответила Рей. Пересказывать всю долгую историю не было ни сил, ни желания. — Не думаю, что он это забыл. 

Финн помолчал и сказал тихо:

— Знаешь, меня скоро попросят уйти, поэтому я скажу тебе кое-что, хорошо? Просто просьба. Можно?

Сердце забилось чаще. Впервые за долгое время Рей даже приблизительно не представляла, что услышит сейчас. 

— Говори, — попросила она.

Финн глубоко вздохнул и произнес:

— Если вдруг агент Хакс предложит тебе работать на него, не соглашайся. Это плохая идея. Да, тебе кажется, что ты знаешь его и то, чем он занимается, но на самом деле… На самом деле никто не знает. Это сломало Кайло, и тебя тоже сломает. Обещай, пожалуйста, обещай мне, что не согласишься.

Рей отвела взгляд. Соврать сейчас, в очередной раз, после всей уже сказанной мелкой лжи, было легко, и Финн сделал бы вид, что верит. Но обманывать вот так, по-настоящему, всерьез, было гадко. Возможно, однажды Рей научится и этому. Когда-нибудь, не сегодня.

— Нет, Финн, — каждое слово казалось тяжелым, не желающим слетать с языка. — Этого я тебе пообещать никак не могу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Настала середина декабря, а с ним и ужасы дедлайнов, как реаловых, так и фандомных. Постараюсь к НГ принести хотя бы одну главу, но ничего не обещаю (ну, кроме того, что обязательно допишу, пусть и медленнее, чем хотелось бы). Всем хороших наступающих праздников! :3


	6. - 6 -

— Береги себя, — сказал Финн, стоя на пороге.

Он уходил, и вместе с ним словно бы уходило то, что еще связывало Рей с прежней, нормальной жизнью. На секунду ей отчаянно захотелось взять свои слова обратно и пообещать, что ни за что не станет принимать предложение Хакса. Но это стало бы ложью, которой Финн, преданный и честный, совершенно точно не заслуживал.

Дверь звонко захлопнулась, но через пару секунд распахнулась снова. 

— Как пообщались? — спросил Хакс, садясь напротив.

— Нормально. — Рей сама не знала, отчего избегала смотреть ему в глаза. 

— Вот и славно. — Хакс снова включил диктофон. — В таком случае мы можем продолжить, с вашего позволения. 

Рей дернула плечом. Они оба понимали, что никакое позволение здесь не требуется. 

— Простите за личный вопрос, но вы ведь спали с ним? — небрежно полюбопытствовал Хакс, откинувшись на спинку жесткого стула. — С Реном?

— А какое вам дело? — огрызнулась Рей, причем неожиданно для себя. — Профессиональное любопытство или ревность?

Ей не хотелось делиться с Хаксом настолько _своим_. Были воспоминания, которые хотелось сохранить для себя. Тот, впрочем, и не ждал ответа. 

— Нет, — на губах Хакс мелькнула ухмылка. — Никакой ревности, исключительно любопытство, причем не слишком профессиональное. Рен не в моем вкусе. Однако, я думаю, что мы все-таки были друзьями. В той степени, в которой это возможно в нашем с ним случае. 

Рей не совсем понимала, зачем ей рассказывают об этом. У откровений Хакса определенно имелась цель, он не стал бы рассказывать о дружбе с Реном из пустой сентиментальности. Скорее всего, таким нехитрым способом Хакс пытался расположить Рей к себе.

«Это лишнее, — мысленно отметила она. — Зачем вам мое расположение? Я все равно не могу сбежать».

— А я ведь знал, что он умрет, — невпопад проговорил Хакс, глядя в сторону. — Рен пришел ко мне за несколько дней до… До того, как все случилось. Он передал мне контакты нескольких своих информаторов, на всякий случай, как он выразился. Это обычное дело, мы время от времени обменивались подобными данными. Хотя, между нами говоря, я не ждал его. Мы же решили, что в расчете после моего похищения, — он помолчал и прибавил: — Так вот, когда мы прощались, Рен вдруг обнял меня.

В голосе Хакса мелькнуло нечто похожее на тоску. Рей не знала, была ли эта тоска искренней или умело сымитированной.

— Думаю, вы понимаете, что нам с ним не были свойственны подобные нежности, — Хакс вскинул голову и посмотрел ей в глаза. — Так вот, в тот момент я понял, что, скорее всего, никогда больше не увижу Рена. Кстати, он попросил меня кое о чем напоследок. Насчет вас, Рей.

— И о чем же? — спросила та. От нахлынувшего волнения ладони похолодели и задрожали. 

— Мы поговорим об этом позже, в конце нашего разговора. — Хакс улыбнулся. — Если, разумеется, он пройдет успешно. 

Рей раздражала эта словесная игра и недоговорки, но показать свое недовольство значило проиграть. Этого она позволить не могла и оттого промолчала. 

— Так что с вашими родителями? — Хакс сменил тему неожиданно и в общем-то привычно. — Вы упомянули, что узнали правду о них. Что это была за правда?

Пожалуй, врать не имело смысла — Хакс наверняка знал обо всем, что случилось.

— Что они мертвы, — ответила Рей. — И то, что они были больными. Как я. Как Кайло. 

Хакс кивнул, явно демонстрируя, что предположение было верным — он знал. Но  _понимал_ ли он? Этого Рей пока еще не осознала до конца.

— Что это за болезнь? — поинтересовался Хакс. — У нее есть название?

— Некоторые называют ее «дар», — отозвалась Рей. 

Хакс снова кивнул, будто именно такого ответа и ждал. 

***  
Здание архива, одно из самых старых в городе, было темно-серым и массивным. Оно подавляло и словно бы бросало тень на все окружающие постройки, даже на более высокие. 

Сглотнув, Рей поднялась по высоким ступеням к резной двери. Она долго откладывала этот визит, неизменно находя кучу отговорок, но сегодня с утра почувствовала: нужный, правильный момент настал. Сколько еще продлится затишье в участке, предсказать было невозможно; потом свободного времени может и не найтись даже в выходные. К тому же следовало разобраться хотя бы в собственном прошлом, раз уж во всем остальном царила путаница.

После истории с похищением Хакса Кайло пропал. Такое уже случалось, и поначалу Рей не слишком беспокоилась, но постепенно тревога нарастала. В том, что Кайло скрывал нечто опасное, сомнений не было — как, впрочем, не было и зацепок, позволяющих самостоятельно выстроить логическую цепочку. Существовал некий Сноук, имевший личные счеты с Кайло, но что стало причиной их конфликта, Рей не могла понять. Ответ наверняка крылся в засекреченном прошлом, известном лишь немногим, и добраться до него с нынешним уровнем доступа не было никакой возможности. 

Зато пролить свет на собственное прошлое Рей вполне могла. По крайней мере, так она старалась думать, кропотливо заполняя анкету-запрос. Было совсем раннее утро, и Рей оказалась первой в очереди к окошку приема документов. 

— Ждите, на обработку запроса потребуется около получаса, — так сказала заспанная сотрудница. — Я вас позову, когда получу ответ. 

Рей села в жесткое потрепанное кресло и послушно стала ждать. 

Честно говоря, она не надеялась на многое. Самым ярким воспоминанием из детства была встреча с Финном (кажется, тогда Рей было около шести лет), а все, что было прежде… Рей не помнила. Раннее детство, за исключением обрывков чьих-то слов слов и мимолетных скупых прикосновений, стерлось из памяти. В этом, как считалось, не было ничего необычного, такое нередко случалось у рано осиротевших детей. Но все же Рей не могла понять, как ей удалось начисто забыть целый кусок своей жизни.

Иногда Рей думала, что не хочет вспоминать. Кто знал, какую правду скрывает прошлое? Что, если для Рей было лучше не знать? В то же время она понимала: бесконечные попытки спрятаться от правды делают ее слабее и заставляют ждать того, что не случится. Следовало покончить с собственной нерешительностью и…

— Мисс Кеноби, — окликнула ее сотрудница, принявшая запрос. — Мне пришел ответ.

Рей подскочила на ноги и подошла к окошку. Сердце бешено колотилось, коленки тряслись, даже перед глазами потемнело. 

— Слушаю вас, — выдохнула она. 

— По вашему запросу не найдено никакой информации, — сухо ответила сотрудница. — Приносим свои извинения. 

Рей не поверила своим ушам. Неужели все эти терзания и годы ожидания были зря?

— Как это может быть? — только и смогла выговорить она.

— Такое случается, — сотрудница равнодушно пожала плечами. — Хорошего вам дня.

Рей понимала, что ее вежливо прогоняют, но не могла уйти. Не после того, как она так живо представила, как узнает правду и наконец-то успокоится. 

— Нет, погодите, — Рей мотнула головой. — Я… Я же у кого-то родилась, верно? Жила с кем-то до момента, когда попала в приют. Мои родители пропали без вести, так мне говорили, а это значит, что должны сохраниться какие-то бумаги, полицейские отчеты. Хотя бы имена этих людей вы можете мне сказать?

Почему-то она всегда думала, что уж имена — такую, в сущности, мелочь! — сможет узнать в любой момент, когда захочет и будет готова. Но, как выяснилось, даже это знание оказалось закрытым. 

— Нам известно только имя социального работника, который доставил вас в приют, — в голосе сотрудницы мелькнуло нечто похожее на сочувствие — или усталость.

— А мое свидетельство о рождении? — не отставала Рей. — Его у вас нет? Или оно так и осталось в приюте? Возможно, вы проверите еще раз? Пожалуйста. 

Сотрудница покачала головой:

— Думаю, ваше свидетельство утеряно. Вы, конечно, можете связаться с приютом, но я думаю, они ответят вам то же, что и я.

Рей почувствовала, что у нее кружится голова и слабеют ноги. Все ее мечты, все страхи обернулись… ничем. Пустотой. 

— Как так? — спросила она одними губами. 

— Такое случается, — снова повторила сотрудница — и вдруг посмотрела на Рей неожиданно острым взглядом. — Такое случается, когда в дело вмешиваются сотрудники соответствующих служб, — теперь ее голос звучал едва слышно. — Хорошего вам дня, мисс Кеноби. 

Спорить дальше не имело смысла. Кивнув, Рей отошла от окошка и побрела к выходу. Она не понимала толком, что чувствует, кроме крайне опустошенности и тяжести на душе, ставшей как будто еще мучительнее. Неужели за то, что она работает с Кайло, ее лишили права узнать о своем прошлом? Пока что эта причина для интереса спецслужб казалась наиболее очевидной. 

— Несправедливо, — произнесла Рей, стиснув кулаки. — Неправильно. 

Она не помнила, как вышла на улицу. Нужно было доехать до дома, лечь на диван и заставить себя не думать о случившемся. В самом деле, Рей не знала правды уже много лет, и это никак ей не мешало. Однако теперь внутри словно бы надломилось нечто важное, некий стержень, на котором все держалось. 

— Рей, — раздалось совсем рядом. — Ты что, оглохла?

Она резко обернулась и увидела перед собой Кайло. Тот был бледным и растрепанным, но вполне материальным. 

— Привет, — сказал Кайло, явно ожидавший более теплой встречи. — Финн сказал, что ты в архиве. Хорошо, что я тебя застал.

— Да, привет. Давно не виделись. — Рей даже не попыталась улыбнуться и изобразить радость. Сейчас ей было плевать на все. 

— Да, давно, — отозвался Кайло.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Некстати вспомнился их поцелуй в далекую последнюю встречу, в тот момент казавшийся единственным способом помочь и успокоить. Сейчас Рей жалела о случившемся: напряженная недосказанность, что с самого начала появилась между ней и Кайло, теперь стала ощутимее. Это определенно не было влюбленностью, это было чем-то другим, более странным и мутным. 

Под пронзительным взглядом Кайло стало неуютно. Поколебавшись, Рей все же заговорила первой.

— Ты просто так ко мне пришел или по делу?

— По делу, — с готовностью отозвался Кайло. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Съездишь со мной посмотреть кое-что?

Откровенно говоря, больше всего Рей хотелось остаться одной, понять наконец свои эмоции и успокоиться. 

— Я не могу сейчас, правда, — она покачала головой. — Извини. 

Кайло посмотрел на нее недоуменно. 

— Но это правда важно, — проговорил он чуть менее уверенно. — Пожалуйста, Рей. Тебе нужно это увидеть. Это часть общей картины. Помнишь, я искал информацию в участке? Так вот, я нашел кое-что. Сначала я не был уверен, это было довольно старое дело, но теперь… Теперь я уверен. 

Рей некстати подумалось, что отсутствие информации о родителях тоже могло быть частью общей картины. Она ощущала невидимую связь между своим прошлым и настоящим почти на физическом уровне, хоть и не могла объяснить ее словами. Во время учебы им часто говорили не полагаться на интуицию, и это было справедливо, но сейчас Рей чувствовала, что права. 

Как уже не раз случалось, Кайло принял ее молчание за согласие. 

— Ладно, хватит терять время, — сказал он и пошел в сторону машины, показавшейся еще более раздолбанной, чем обычно. 

Хотя, наверное, Рей просто отвыкла. 

***   
— Над чем ты работаешь? — спросил Кайло, когда они сели в машину и тронулись с места. — Или это личное?

— О чем ты? — не поняла Рей.

— Ты была в архиве, — пояснил Кайло. 

— А, это, — Рей отвела взгляд. Делиться подробностями не хотелось. — Это личное.

— Ищешь информацию про родителей? — Кайло ухмыльнулся слишком понимающе. — Зря. Не нужно искать.

— Почему? — спросила Рей, чувствуя нечто среднее между недоумением и злостью. 

Кайло ничего не ответил. 

— Эй? — Рей чувствовала, как с трудом подавленные злость и обида снова возвращаются. 

Кайло дернулся плечом. Очевидно, это означало «неважно, просто делай, как я сказал». Рей прикрыла глаза, подставив лицо дующему в разбитое окно ветру. Она злилась на Кайло и одновременно со странным спокойствием понимала: совсем скоро правда станет очевидной — и никто не помешает узнать ее. Ни Кайло, ни мистер Скайуокер, ни Сноук, кем бы тот ни был, — никто.

Ехать пришлось достаточно далеко, за черту города, в один из неблагополучных районов. По обеим сторонам дороге возвышались бурые многоэтажки — социальное жилье для самых бедных. Сладковатый запах травки мешался с вонью гниющего мусора. 

— Может, скажешь, что ты хочешь мне здесь показать? — спросила Рей, когда Кайло припарковался на узкой улице прямо под знаком «парковка запрещена».

— Место преступления, — ответил тот. — Убит мужчина, около тридцати. Тела уже нет, забрали с утра. Но это неважно. Когда поднимемся в квартиру, расскажу тебе все, что нужно знать.

Кайло повел Рей к подъезду. На ступенях сидел типичный обитатель подобного жилье — помятый, в нестираной одежде, с зажатым между зубами косяком. Он смерил их равнодушным мутным взглядом и ничего не сказал. 

— Нам на восьмой, — сообщил Кайло. — Лифт не работает, пойдем пешком. 

Он побежал вверх по лестнице, Рей последовала за ним. Дверь нужной квартиры было легко узнать по желтой ленте, запрещавшей проход на место преступления. Кайло небрежно оборвал ее, достал из кармана отмычку, вскрыл дверь и прошел внутрь; Рей шагнула следом. 

Квартира оказалась маленькой студией, очень запущенной. Пахло грязью и чем-то кислым, светло-бежевая краска на стенах облупилась, из мебели имелся только продавленный серый диван, стол и трехногий табурет.

— На столе была найдена предсмертная записка, — негромко сообщил Кайло. — Очень короткая: «Я это заслужил. Наказание, возложенное на меня, справедливо». 

— Но это было не самоубийство, так? Как он умер? — спросила Рей. 

Кайло посмотрел на нее искоса и бросил:

— Это ты мне скажи.

Рей оглядела комнату, пытаясь угадать, какого ответа от нее ждут. Вариантов было множество, и узнать, какой из них правильный, не имея почти никаких исходных данных, казалось невозможным. Из распахнутого окна потянуло холодом.

— Может, прикроем? — Рей поежилась. — Почему вообще все окна открыты… Хм, — в этот момент она втянула носом воздух и догадалась, какой ответ от нее ждут. — Он отравился газом, так? Или его отравили. Запах как будто бы еще остался.

Кайло кивнул.

— Все верно, продолжай.

— Если допустить, что это не самоубийство — чему я не вижу подтверждений, но просто допустим… Так вот, тебе пришлось повозиться с замком, поэтому есть вероятность, что убитый сам открыл дверь своему убийце. Возможно, они были знакомы. — Утренняя злость на весь мир была забыта, Рей чувствовала себя как никогда вдохновленной. — Как, кстати, звали жертву?

— Бенджамин, — ответил Кайло, почему-то отведя взгляд. — Бен. И он не первая жертва. Были и другие: записка с этим текстом, отравление газом, отсутствие следов взлома. Все дела проходили по разным участкам, два из них я нашел в твоем. Судя по всему, за кулисами было единогласно решено считать произошедшее самоубийствами, несмотря на явное сходство шаблона. Грубо говоря, дела замяли ровно так же, как замнут и это. 

— Но почему? — Рей нахмурилась. — Причина в том, кем были эти жертвы?

— Молодец, — Кайло посмотрел на нее, прищурившись. — Все погибшие — женщины и мужчины — были знакомы между собой. Некоторое время назад они вместе работали над одним… Скажем так, проектом. В какой-то момент все они по разным причинам решили выйти из игры, получили прикрытие, которое им даже помогало некоторое время. Однако в конце концов их раскрыли и убрали как ненужных свидетелей. 

— Ты чего-то недоговариваешь, — отметила Рей, обдумав услышанное. — Ты ведь знаешь, что это был за проект? И кто убийца, тоже наверняка знаешь. 

Кайло отвернулся к окну и бросил:

— Поговорим об этом позже. Я пришел сюда, потому что здесь может быть тайник, который мне бы хотелось обнаружить раньше полиции — вдруг они все-таки заинтересуются этим делом, кто знает.

— Что в этом тайнике? — Рей уже догадывалась, какой ответ услышит.

— Не знаю, — ответил Кайло. — Возможно, ничего ценного. Или же его просто нет. Но мы должны все проверить. Приступай. Я беру на себя комнату, а ты — кухню и ванную. 

Расспрашивать смысла не было, и Рей приступила к работе. Она терпеливо проверила пол и стены, заглянула во все ящики, посмотрела под ванной. Единственной находкой оказалась старая фотография, приклеенная скотчем к задней стенке шкафчика в ванной. Рей смахнула с нее пыль и пригляделась. Это был групповой снимок: четверо парней и четверо девушек стояли на фоне высокого офисного здания. Никто из изображенных на фото не показался Рей знакомым — пока она не узнала в высоком парне с длинными рыжими волосами агента Хакса; ему здесь было лет семнадцать, не больше. Затем в одной из девушек, самой высокой, Рей опознала Фазму, тоже совсем юную. Кайло она узнала последним — потому что никогда не видела у него такой мягкой и открытой улыбки, как на этом фото. 

«На долгую и добрую память», — было выведено на задней стороне фотографии. 

— Чего ты там затихла? Нашла что-то? — окликнул Кайло. 

На секунду Рей захотелось спрятать фото и потом решить, что делать с ним. Но Кайло зашел в ванную слишком быстро, и выбора не осталось. 

— Ты тоже знал убитого, правда? — прямо спросила Рей. — Ты бы в этом проекте. Ты и Хакс, и Фазма. Что это был за проект?

— Я уже не помню. — Кайло даже не попытался выдумать правдоподобную ложь, и это вывело из себя. 

— Почему ты такой? — выдохнула Рей. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я помогала тебе, но не рассказываешь мне правду. Хочешь, чтобы я догадывалась, а сам… Сам врешь мне! Скажи, это из-за тебя мне не говорят, что случилось с моими родителями? Это потому, что я работаю с тобой? Отвечай!

Она ожидала, что Кайло станет спорить, закричит в ответ, но тот рассеянно улыбнулся, почти как на фото, и произнес:

— Наверное, ты права. Я должен тебе рассказать, хотя бы потому, что меня, возможно, скоро не станет, и ты должна быть вместо меня. Тебе придется, выбора нет, и, знаешь, — его губы дрогнули, — я ненавижу себя за это. 

Он достал из кармана пачку сигарет, вытряхнул одну и закурил. 

— Я расскажу тебе все, — пообещал он после второй затяжки. — Поехали ко мне. Это долгая история.

***  
— И что, Рен рассказал вам правду? — спросил Хакс, доставая из пачки очередную сигарету.

Рей кивнула. 

— Да.

Хакс щелкнул зажигалкой, медленно затянулся и небрежно поинтересовался:

— Всю, целиком, от начала и до конца?

«Да», — подумала Рей, а вслух произнесла:

— Этого я уже никогда не узнаю. Как и вы, агент. 

— Справедливое замечание, — отозвался Хакс и толкнул в ее сторону пачку сигарет и зажигалку.


	7. Chapter 7

— Можно вопрос, агент? — спросила Рей, бессмысленно вертя в руках зажигалку. 

Курить не хотелось — сознание и без стимуляторов было обостренно ясным. Рей вскользь подумала, что именно такой ее и хотел видеть Кайло — сосредоточенной, спокойной, цельной. Не человеком, а оружием. 

Тем, чем сам Кайло так и не смог в полной мере стать. 

— Разумеется, мисс Кеноби. — Хакс кивнул. — Вам все можно. 

— Почему вы все еще живы? — Рей внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза, пытаясь угадать, что тот чувствует. 

Судя по немного расширившимся зрачкам, Хакс был удивлен. 

— Вас это огорчает? — спросил он с ухмылкой.

— Скорее вызывает недоумение, — искренне ответила Рей. — Большинство из тех, кто так или иначе замешан в этом деле, мертвы. Насколько я знаю, в живых остались только вы и Фазма. Почему, если не секрет?

— Возможно, мне просто везет, — бросил Хакс, даже не утруждая себя попытками придумать более правдоподобную ложь. — Что до Фазмы, то вам следует спросить у нее. 

— И вы ожидаете, что я вам поверю? — Рей скрестила руки на груди.

— Нет, — Хакс коротко улыбнулся. — Я ожидаю, что вы сделаете вид, будто вас устроил этот ответ.

— Не сделаю, — отозвалась Рей. — Мне кажется, мы оба уже достаточно долго притворялись. Пора это прекратить.

— Что ж, я должен был это предвидеть, — проговорил Хакс. — Определенно должен был. 

Судя по интонации и задумчивому взгляду, это замечание относилось вовсе не к бестактному вопросу, а к чему-то более важному. 

— Правда очень проста, но я не сразу пришел к ней. Какое-то время я полагал, что Сноук уважает тех, кто научился жить после всего случившегося, — сказал Хакс, помолчав. — Меня и Фазму. Возможно, нам не хватало способностей, но выживать мы всегда умели лучше остальных.

— А Кайло? — спросила Рей. 

— С ним все было иначе, он же особенный. — Губы Хакса раздраженно дрогнули. — И он, если вы забыли, мертв.

В ушах отрывисто застучало. Рей прикрыла глаза, борясь с головокружением и не разрешая себе вспоминать. Хакс озвучил правду, от которой ей почти удалось спрятаться, — и, скорее всего, сделал это умышленно. Сдаваться было нельзя. 

— Как бы то ни было, я ошибался и только недавно понял, что дело вовсе не в нас и не в том, какие мы ценные а в том, что мы просто развлекаем Сноука. — Хакс смотрел сквозь Рей, словно бы не замечая ее смятения. — Своим нелепыми поступками, своими попытками борьбы, тем, что не даем… не давали Рену скучать, — он помолчал. — Хотя не исключаю, что с Фазмой у него свои счеты. Ей я не доверяю.

— А кому доверяете? — Рей подумала вдруг, что знает, какой ответ услышит. — Вашему секретарю и никому больше?

Хакс покачал головой и сказал:

— Вам, Рей. Вам я доверяю.

Обращение по имени показалось странным и неестественным, но ответ был ровно таким, как и ожидалось.

— Расскажите, чем с вами поделился Рен, — продолжил Хакс. — Если готовы довериться мне в ответ.

Рей, конечно же, нисколько не доверяла ему, но показывать это открыто не следовало.

— Расскажу, — она кивнула. — Но, думаю, вам и так все это известно. 

Хакс молча кивнул. Сглотнув комок, Рей начала говорить. 

***  
— Пей, — сказал Кайло, кивком указав на полупустую бутылку. — Так будет легче.

— Кому? — хмуро спросила Рей. — Тебе?

— Мне, — легко согласился Кайло.

Всю дорогу до дома они молчали. У Рей было много вопросов, они мучительно зудели внутри, но она понимала: сейчас нужно ждать. Кайло обещал рассказать правду, и он сдержит слово, это читалось в его напряженной позе и в том, как стремительно он гнал вперед.

— Ладно, — Кайло сел на кровать и сцепил руки в замок. — Раз пить ты не хочешь… — он помолчал и вдруг спросил: — Ты когда-нибудь слышала про проект «Старкиллер»?

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой, хотя слово показалось ей знакомым. Возможно, она встречала его в архивных документах и отчего-то не придала значения.

— Неудивительно, эта информация до сих пор засекречена, — отозвался Кайло. — Люди на фотографии были его участниками. Почти все они мертвы. Со всему выжившими ты знакома.

Он снова замолчал, словно ожидая вопросов — или же пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Расскажи про этот проект, — попросила Рей.

Кайло упрямо не смотрел ей в глаза, и это тревожило.

— Знаешь, когда я говорю об этом вслух, вся эта история звучит как полный бред, — он криво улыбнулся. — Возможно, это и есть бред, а я и в самом деле сумасшедший. Но об этом проекте знало правительство, знало и одобряло. Правда, не уверен, что чиновники в полной мере понимали, что делает Сноук. Мне кажется, только я понимаю.

Поморщившись, Кайло встал с кровати и взял со стола бутылку, но пить не стал. 

— Честно говоря, я не уверен, что понимаю, — сказал он, снова сев на кровать. — Изначально «Старкиллер» задумывался как проект для одаренных людей, но я быстро понял, что дело не в банальной одаренности, а в другом. Это… Это как дар, понимаешь? — Кайло искоса посмотрел на Рей. — Я предупреждал, что это звучит как полный бред, вся эта мистика и эзотерика… Но мне кажется, ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

Рей медленно кивнула. У нее не хватало слов, чтобы объяснить это, но она понимала.

— Из нас якобы готовили кадры для спецслужб, — продолжил Кайло, затем сделал глоток из бутылки, поставил ее на пол и заговорил быстрее. — На самом деле Сноук готовил из нас личную армию. Он… Он считает себя избранным. Рожденным управлять, но не как чиновник, нет, такой власти ему мало. Сноук хотел абсолютной власти. Большей, чем была у сенатора Палпатина, который, к слову, тоже не брезговал подобными методами. Но я не об этом, я...

— Твоя семья давно замешана в это? — перебила Рей. — Я читала архивные документы, Энакин Скайуокер…

— Мой дедушка. Да, у него тоже был этот дар, — быстро ответил Кайло. — И у моего дяди он есть, и у моей матери. Мы никогда не обсуждали это, мои родители хотели, чтобы я держался подальше от этого дерьма. Но Сноук сам нашел меня, и я не смог отказаться. Мне было интересно, я надеялся лучше понять себя и то, кем был мой дедушка, но… — он резко мотнул головой. — Это было ошибкой. Все этой было ошибкой. 

Рей вдруг заметила, что плечи Кайло дрожат. Первым порывом было сесть рядом, обнять и успокоить, но она боялась смутить его и не узнать все до конца.

— Сноук испытывал нас всех. Это было странно: он давал какие-то идиотские задание и поручения, вводил нас в гипноз, заставлял слушать голос вселенной, который должен был указывать нам путь, — Кайло перевел дыхание. — А потом он сказал, что я должен убить своего отца, чтобы доказать свою преданность.

— Убить? — неверяще повторила Рей. — И ты?..

— Я его убил, — сухо сказал Кайло. — Мама и дядя не знают, хотя про Сноука я им рассказал. Догадываются, наверное, но не знают наверняка, и я не хочу, чтобы они знали. Отец… Он хотел вернуть меня, он первый догадался, что я влип в историю, и я не хотел его убивать, но Сноук… Он что-то перепутал в моей голове. Или там все с самого начала было перепутано, а он просто вытащил это из меня. Я убил своего отца, Рей. Пристрелил, потому что больше не мог слышать его голос.

Губы у Кайло задрожали, и Рей подумала: к черту правду. 

— Это был не ты, — твердо сказала она, села рядом с ним и обняла за плечи. — Это был гипноз, ты и сам понимаешь, правда?

— Нет, — голос у Кайло был хриплым; по щеке потекла слеза. — Это сделал я, и мне ничем не искупить эту вину. 

Некоторое время они молчали. Рей гладила Кайло по плечу и обреченно понимала, что не может поверить услышанному. Кайло просто не мог быть убийцей, это какая-то ошибка.

«Это правда, и ты это знаешь, — шепнул как будто бы знакомый голос в голове. — Это правда, но тебе жаль его, потому что ты похожа на него. Потому что он единственный, на кого ты похожа, и тебе страшно его потерять».

— Из проекта нельзя было уйти, — продолжил Кайло негромко. — Но после того, как… — он сглотнул. — В общем, я понял, что не могу оставаться. Хакс… Он тоже хотел уйти, и мы придумали план. Дурацкий, но я чувствовал, что время уходит, и любой сгодится. Я устроил пожар на базе, где мы жили и тренировались, Хакс помог устроить так, чтобы никто, кроме Сноука, не пострадал. Мне больше не хотелось жертв.

Кайло стиснул кулаки, но его руки все равно дрожали. Поколебавшись, Рей накрыла его ладони своими. Кайло словно бы не заметил этого.

— Первое время мне казалось, что у нас все получилось, — он смотрел перед собой, не моргая. — Что Сноук умер. Но потом… Несколько лет назад я понял, что все громкие преступления так или иначе связаны со мной и с проектом. Вспомни хотя бы те, в расследовании которых ты участвовала, — и поймешь, что я прав. Сноук передавал мне привет, давал понять, что я проиграл. А потом я увидел его тогда, в театре, и сомнений больше не осталось. Я проиграл.

Рей вспомнила все события последних месяцев — и поняла, что Кайло прав. Или, что вероятнее, они оба сошли с ума и видят связь между никак не связанными разрозненными происшествиями. 

— Я жалею, что втянул тебя в это, — сказал Кайло, резко повернувшись к Рей. Их лица оказались совсем близко. — Но я почувствовал в тебе эту дрянь, Сноук хорошо научил меня чувствовать дар, и я решил, что со мной тебе будет лучше. Что я успею научить тебя, предупредить… Но я не успеваю. 

Рей хотелось сказать, что Кайло ошибается, у них есть время — столько, сколько они захотят, что вместе они сумеют вывести Сноука на чистую воду, — но Кайло болезненно крепко обнял ее за плечи и прижал к груди.

— Прости меня, — шепнул он на ухо. — Я заслужил все, что случится со мной, но ты… Ты должна выжить, ясно?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что случится с тобой? — спросила Рей, прикрыв глаза.

— Чувствую. Ты тоже научишься. Я скоро умру, и это хорошо. Так я смогу сделать все правильно, и… Так надо, понимаешь? 

Дыхание Кайло было обжигающе горячим, и он сам казался слишком живым для мыслей о скорой смерти. Рей не могла больше слушать то, что он говорит.

— Никогда, — она резко отстранилась и взяла Кайло за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. — Никогда не смей так говорить. И сдаваться не смей. Если нужно, я нас вытащу, я справлюсь, я…

Она бессильно выдохнула. Все слова на свете не могли пробить стену, что Кайло выстроил в своей голове. Наверное, поэтому Рей совершила ту же ошибку, что уже сделала однажды: подавшись вперед, она осторожно поцеловала Кайло в губы. Тот ответил неожиданно охотно и горячо. Пожалуй, пронеслось в голове, Кайло тоже устал подбирать бесполезные слова. Целовать его было немного странно: время от времени Рей казалось, что она целует свое отражение. Движения, прикосновения губ, ритм дыхания — люди не должны так совпадать. 

— Хватит. Иди домой, — сказал Кайло, переводя дыхание. — Я не хочу… У нас нет времени на это, так будет только хуже потом.

— Нет. Я останусь, — упрямо сказала Рей. — Мы просто ляжем спать, и все. Можно не раздеваться. Не хочу, чтобы ты был один.

Кайло отвел взгляд. Он явно боролся с собой, но в конце концов сдался.

— Просто ляжем спать, — повторил Кайло. — Хорошо. Так и сделаем.

Он встал, сдернул с кровати покрывало, выключил свет и вытянулся на кровати. Рей молча легла рядом. Она старалась не думать о том, как сильно Кайло похож на мертвеца. 

***   
В темноте было спокойно. В темноте казалось, будто все совсем как прежде. В темноте не было видно красной надписи SNOKE на стене.

— Все будет хорошо, — тихо сказала Рей самой себе. 

В ответ Кайло взял ее за руку и медленно, несмело переплел их пальцы. Рей подумала, что сейчас был подходящий момент. Она могла бы придвинуться ближе, поцеловать, прижаться теснее. Наверное, это было бы приятно — у Рей не хватало опыта, чтобы знать наверняка. 

Однако что-то подсказывало: не сейчас. Позже, когда чувства не будут так обострены, когда опасность пройдет стороной, все выйдет правильнее. Не как попытка успокоиться и утешить, а как нечто большее и настоящее.

Поэтому Рей крепче сжала широкую ладонь Кайло и закрыла глаза. Им обоим следовало выспаться. Кто знает, когда это получится в следующий раз.

***   
За дверью кто-то был.

Рей открыла глаза, с трудом сбросив с себя руку Кайло, села в постели и зажгла лампу. Было очень тихо, но ощущение, будто кто-то наблюдает за ними снаружи, не проходило.

Рей посмотрела на Кайло: тот крепко и спокойно спал.

«Показалось», — подумала Рей.

За дверью кто-то часто дышал — или просто так казалось. Встряхнув головой, Рей встала с кровати. Пол неприятно холодил ноги, и на секунду захотелось лечь обратно, в тепло.

Но за дверью кто-то был, и Рей нужно было увидеть его. Голова кружилась то ли от усталости, то ли от волнения. На столе лежал пистолет. Хотелось верить, что он заряжен.

Резким движением Рей распахнула дверь. В лицо дыхнуло утренней свежестью. Ночь почти закончилась; небо было чистым, светло-лиловым.

За дверью никого не было.

Держа пистолет на изготовку, Рей осмотрелась. Чувства были обострены до предела: спрятаться в промзоне было просто, и любой мимолетный шорох мог стать зацепкой.

Тишина была абсолютной и звонкой.

— Здравствуй, Рей, — вдруг раздалось у самого уха.

Та не успела повернуться: широкая ладонь легла ей на горло.

— Не дергайся, пожалуйста, — голос был спокойным, даже приятным — Опусти пистолет, я не причиню тебе вреда. Мне нужно, чтобы ты уснула. Больно не будет.

Пальцы крепко сдавили горло, и перед глазами резко потемнело. Последним, что запомнила Рей, был звук упавшего на землю пистолета.

***  
— Вы же видели его? — невпопад спросил Хакс. — Сноука?

— Да, — Рей кивнула. 

— Однажды вы встретитесь снова. — Хакс снова посмотрел в сторону. — И довольно скоро.

— Я буду готова, — ответила Рей скорее самой себе, чем ему.

— Крайне в этом сомневаюсь, — Хакс ухмыльнулся. — К некоторым вещам нельзя быть готовым.


End file.
